


The Winter's Tale

by TheHumming6irdWrites (JustAnotherCumberfictionFangirl)



Series: Time after Time [3]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Young British Artists | Britart RPF
Genre: Al Fresco Shenanigans, Al fresco situations, Although some ENTRANCES are definitely pursued by 'bare' things, Awkward Dancing, But i wasn't drunk this time!, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Grace really isn't any better, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Poetry, Inspired by that Steven Klein Photoshoot, Light Dom/sub, Long-Distance Relationship, Mention of previous ectopic pregnancy, NOTHING gets past Mummy Hiddleston!, NSFW, Oh no! Is it all about to go tits up already??, Oh so much more smut, Perhaps rather confusingly... Not inspired by THAT Shakespeare play, Questionable use of a pair of reindeer antlers, Roleplay, Saccharine Sweet fluff, Secret rendezvous's, Seriously. So. Much. Smut!, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, So what if it's February and i'm still writing about Christmas?!, Tom has a surprise for Grace, Tom invokes his inner Loki, Tom is a dirty boy!, Voice Kink, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings, nipple rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherCumberfictionFangirl/pseuds/TheHumming6irdWrites
Summary: Part 3 of the story of Grace and Tom.2016. Multi POV.  A/N: This is a work of fiction. The majority of scenarios come from my silly little mind although you'll find the odd sneaky little quote or titbit from an interview. While there will be some scenes which are based on reported events, poetic license has and will be used in bucket loads. All other character's are fictitious, with the exception of the Hiddleston's (and by extension their close acquaintances), but ALL characters are completely my own interpretation and not intended to offend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom POV
> 
> NSFW
> 
> *** denotes flashback

 

_Thomas William Hiddleston! You have been a very, very bad boy!”_

_“I… I’m sorry Miss…”_

_Shit!_

_“Sorry isn’t good enough!”_

_“Please… Miss… Let me…”_

_“Silence! Did I give you permission to speak?”_

_“Sor-”_

_Thwack._

_“Tsk… Is it really so difficult for you to keep your mouth closed Thomas? Do I have to punish you?”_

_Silence._

_“Hmm… better. Maybe there is hope for you yet boy. But… Just in case you get the urge to be impertinent again I think we had best put that mouth of yours to better use…”_

_Without any further explanation, she straddled Tom’s prone, bound body. A smug smile inadvertently began to form on Tom’s thin lips and she caught it before he had time to temper his facial expression._

_She quirked her eyebrow as she looked down at his now hastily checked face and gave him a withering look._

_“Oh… so you think this is a reward do you?”_

_Tom’s eyes widened as he tried to convey his apology. It was killing him not to be able to speak._

_It was killing him even more not to be able to apologise._

_And yet somewhere deep in his psyche he was desperately tempted to speak. To apologise._

_If only to see how far she was willing to go. To see what gloriously filthy punishment she would conjure up for his latest transgression._

_Because it seemed she was naturally gifted…_

***

It was only three days after Tom’s surprise proposal that Grace had implemented her own surprise.

After taunting her in the car as they’d driven up to Oxford for _The Great Hiddleston Summit of 2016_ \- and of course what would now be remembered as their second christening of the playhouse - Grace had surprised him mid-way through the week after they’d returned home. That long, tormenting drive had clearly had just as big an effect on Grace as him, or so it seemed.

Now, by home, Tom meant ‘London’. You see, ‘home’ had still been a shifting construct in their rapidly rekindled relationship. Neither Grace nor Tom had spoken of where they would both eventually like to permanently live together. Both had their reasons for wanting to remain in their current homes: location; privacy; the effort put into renovations; the best coffee shops nearby; the usual reasons. Yet those were only palatable when the other was by their side. They both knew the situation would have to be addressed before the wedding of course, but in the meantime they continued following each other back and forth between respective houses, smuggling their respective partners in so as not to draw attention to any passers-by. Or worse. The press. Somehow they had, as yet, managed to dodge _that_ troublesome bullet.

On this particular day - actually ever since they’d driven home from Oxford - they’d been sequestered in Tom’s house. Tom’s bedroom to be more precise. Tom had just returned from his morning run, having sneaked out early. Filming was edging ever closer and he needed to be in tip top condition. But he’d not wanted to wake his beautiful fiancée. Or at least, not until after he’d been for his daily five miles.

Besides, the poor woman needed her sleep after last night’s exertions…

Closing the door and sliding off his trainers Tom hummed cheerily to himself as he made his way towards the kitchen, intent on getting the coffee machine on the go before he showered, and with the ultimate goal of waking Grace by sliding his freshly showered cock into her undoubtedly welcoming heat.

So it came as quite a surprise to find his fiancée – he really couldn’t get enough of calling her that - languidly leaning against the doorframe to the lounge, steaming coffee cup in hand, and looking like she was dressed ready for work.

_Wait… what?! It was still half term, wasn’t it?_

Tom mentally ticked off the days in his head. Yep. Still only Wednesday…

“Grace?”

“Thomas…”

Tom’s cock twitched at the way she purred his name. She was still the only person he allowed to call him by his formal given name. He had grown to love it. But that day her purr seemed to be laced with something he couldn’t immediately put his finger on.

“Where have you been _Thomas?”_ There it was again, that soft purr from her scarlet painted lips. And yet Tom sensed something definitely different in the inference of his name this time.

Something… _dangerous?_

Brushing the ridiculous notion away, Tom frowned, confusion washing over his handsome, if more than a little sweaty, face. He looked down at his running clothes and back up at Grace with a quirked eyebrow and a shit-eating grin, as if to say ‘Is it not obvious?’

Wrong move.

Her voice abruptly turned cold as ice.

“Insolence will _not_ be tolerated Thomas!”

She stood upright then, slamming the mug down hard on the sideboard – _not even bothering with a coaster!_ \- and Tom’s eyes widened, taking in the finer details of what he was beginning to realise was not in fact her work wear, but rather her _costume_.

To the untrained eye, the sleek silk blouse, pencil skirt and heels would have looked nothing out of the ordinary. Especially on a work day.

But as Tom quickly appraised each item individually, he began to understand the game Grace was playing. The silk blouse, a deep rich plum colour, was too extravagant for working in a school. Its fine fabric was clearly hand wash only and there was no way in hell Grace would subject such an exquisite garment to the possibility of paint and glue splatter. The flagrant disregard for modesty in the number of button’s she’d bothered to fasten had been Tom’s second clue. He could clearly make out _way_ more creamy flesh at her décolleté than was appropriate to be shown around children. And, he suddenly realised, two very prominent – and very tempting – nipples straining against what he realised now was a distinctly tight fitting blouse.

Tom licked his lips again and inspected her skirt. Again, to those who did not know Grace it was just a plain black pencil skirt. But Tom knew different. This one finished two inches above her knee. Grace would never wear something this short to work. This one was also tight, Grace’s delicious curves seemingly having been poured into it. But it was the tell-tale bumps, almost invisible to the casual observer - one on each thigh - that had Tom’s dick standing to attention in the tight confines of his trusted black running-cum-swimming-cum-training shorts.

The little minx was clearly wearing stockings!

And he knew she would _never_ wear those to work. They frustrated the hell out of her at the best of times. She always complained how they never made them the right length for shorter legs.

No. Whatever she was up to, Grace was clearly playing dress up.

And Tom was more than happy to play along with her!

It was only as his eyes had finally settled back on Grace’s face – _shit! Her now seriously pissed off looking face_ – that Tom finally put two and two together and realised that this would not be the last lesson he would be learning that day.

Grace’s normally loose, silky locks were pulled up into a severe bun, her glasses perched on the end of her pretty nose.

 _“Oh fuck!_ Grace you look-”

“Silence! And you will address me correctly…”

Tom had to stifle a groan as Grace approached him, her pace slow, measured, her sky high platform heels exaggerating the sway of her hips as they click-clacked along the tiled floor. She walked with her hands behind her back - an air of distain on her pretty face – the stance forcing her breasts to fight with the few buttons of her blouse that she had bothered to fasten.

Tom found himself frozen to the spot, mesmerised as she circled him, her gaze appraising as his heart hammered in his chest just as hard as his cock throbbed inside his shorts.

“Rule number one. From now on until I say otherwise Thomas, you will address me as _Miss_. Do you understand?”

“Yes Miss!” Tom shocked himself how fast, how eagerly, and perhaps more embarrassingly, how hoarsely, he answered her.

“Good boy” she purred again but then her voice had turned to ice once more.

“Now Thomas… I do not remember giving you permission to leave the classroom this morning!”

Tom foolishly smirked and licked his lips.

_Wrong move._

Grace, who was still circling Tom, caught the defiant gesture and stopped behind him, her wrist flicking the item she’d had hidden behind her back against his rounded rump.

“Ow, fuck!” Tom hissed and turned his head in shocked surprise, just in time to watch as Grace flicked the long thin ruler again across his other ass cheek.

Tom bit down hard on his lip the second time, quickly lowering his eyes in a gesture of submission which did not go unnoticed by Grace.

He closed his eyes for a second, trying to compose himself. He heard her heels clicking on the tiles once more and instinct told him she had moved back in front of him.

“I will allow that one transgression to go unpunished Thomas as we haven’t yet discussed my other rules. It seems, that in my bitter disappointment at your earlier lack of discourtesy I have allowed myself to get carried away somewhat. And that is remiss of me, Thomas. Please accept my apology. However, as your teacher this morning, and by default, the person trusted with your care, do you understand that it is not acceptable to simply run off without asking permission?”

Jesus. She was good at this. Maybe _too_ good… Tom’s cock throbbed again at the realisation. He been painfully close ever since the first moment he realised what she’d started. But now…

“Yes Miss” He tried his best to make his voice sound normal, fighting the groan that really wanted to escape his dry lips.  

“And do you think your transgression is acceptable? Do you Thomas?”

_Fuck. Please stop calling me that Miss. Erm… Grace. Erm… fuck! Could she hear his thoughts? … Sorry Miss!_

“No Miss. I’m sor-”

“Enough!” She snapped impatiently “Rule number two. You will answer the question and _only_ the question Thomas! None of your convoluted answers, do you understand me?”

Forcing away the pained expression of a man separated from his other true love, that of words and language, Tom regulated his breathing and replied.

“Yes Miss”

Grace gave a small nod of approval, one hand absently stroking the long ruler in a way that reminded him of how she usually stroked his cock.

Tom gulped.

Loudly.

The smirk that formed across Grace’s red lips as she leant her head back and watched his tormented face told him she’d clearly heard it. And perhaps more worryingly, that she’d _enjoyed_ hearing it.

The way she then continued to stroke the ruler told Tom that she also knew exactly what her blatant hand gestures were doing to his body.

“Rule number three Thomas” Grace snapped her fingers, ensuring he was paying close attention “you will do _exactly_ as I say. As soon as I say it. And without question or complaint. Is that understood Thomas?”

“Yes Miss” Tom was shocked to hear a slight tremble in his voice this time and Grace must have also sensed it as she spoke in a quieter, although no less authoritative voice.

“I have no interest in humiliation Thomas, so please don’t worry about that. However I do require obedience. You will be perfectly fine, just as long as you do _exactly_ what I ask of you. However, I do think it would be prudent for you to choose a safe word, if only for both our reassurance. You have my word that if you want to stop this at any point, you can simply say your chosen word and I will do so immediately, and without any judgement. What word do you want to use Thomas?”

“Beatrice…” Grace had to stifle a cough, her eyebrows raised as she simultaneously shook her head and rolled her eyes at him, but Tom stood firm, finishing deferentially “please Miss”

“Very well” Grace smirked then and pointed to the floor.

“Get on your knees. Now!”

Resisting the desperate urge to laugh, Tom immediately complied. Grace squared her shoulders, doing her best to appear intimidatingly taller – _no mean feat when you consider the poor girl was only five foot five, including her four inch heels_ \- and looked menacingly down at him, hands on her hips, her eyebrow quirked in challenge.

On his knees Tom was still almost as tall as Grace and in a bold attempt to allow her more power he dropped his shoulders and eyes simultaneously in complete submission.

Instead he focused on her feet, or more precisely, her heels.

He’d never seen these shoes before. The rich oxblood leather reminded him of some of his favourite leather bound books, intricately patterned with golden swirls. The heels, though, were even more intriguing. It was almost as if they’d been designed to look just like the spine of a leather bound book from what little he could make out.  As Grace slowly shifted from foot to foot he realised just how uncomfortable they must be for her and his heart swelled at the lengths she’d gone to just for him.

“Ah… I see you have noticed my shoes Thomas”

Nothing seemed to get past this woman!

There was a pregnant pause before Tom suddenly realised she was waiting for a response.

“Yes Miss!” he said perhaps just a little too eagerly.

“Excellent. Well, you can get an even better look at them as you follow me to the bedroom… on your hands and knees!”

Tom’s eyes widened but thankfully Grace did not notice, already having turned on the aforementioned heels and starting to walk slowly down the hallway.

Tom quickly followed, moving with alarming speed on his hands and knees, and reaching the door at the same time as Grace did. Up close he could now make out the script written across the heels and realised they were indeed designed to look like books.

** **

He was embarrassed to realise that this small attention to detail had made his cock even harder. Grace knew of his fondness for literature. Now she was slowly going to kill him with the ultimate in book _and_ shoe porn rolled into one!

“Good boy!”

Grace’s voice snapped him back out of his reverie and he did his best to compose himself, sitting back on his haunches in a show of supplication as he waited for further instruction.

Circling him once more, Grace snickered behind him, causing him to jump.

 _Jesus he was on edge right now!_ What was perhaps most surprising was that he was loving it!

“Get on the bed Thomas…”

Tom started to move to stand but the ruler Grace had been stroking earlier stopped him in his tracks as she tapped it impatiently on his shoulder.

“Did I say you could walk there? Oh Thomas! And you were doing _so_ well…” she drawled in disappointment.

Tom immediately opened his mouth to apologise, but quickly clamped it shut as Grace tutted behind him.

He felt her breath close to his ear as she stood just close enough to feel her body heat against his own, yet still not touching him.

The ruler in her hand slid up his back, taking the hem of his sweat soaked T shirt with it and Tom shivered as she simultaneously spoke one word into his ear.

“Strip!”

Biting down on his lip to stop the inevitable groan, Tom quickly complied, tugging at the T shirt and pulling it up and over his head, then dropping it at his side. His shorts came next, deft hands making fast work of pushing them down his thighs, the lack of underwear causing his rigid member to bounce free and eliciting a stifled moan as the cool air circulated freely around his weeping tip.

Grace, still stood behind him, trailed the ruler down his naked back and tapped it on his bare ass.

“B… back on your hands and knees Thomas”

He complied immediately, but was that hesitation in her voice _… or… oh right!_ Tom realised then what it was.

Desire.

_Come on Grace. Don’t lose focus now baby. You’re doing so well!_

As if telepathic, Grace coughed and then he felt it. The blunt end of the ruler tracing down across his ass cheek, down further… _oh shit_ … down between his crack.

Fuck! She wouldn’t… _would she?_

His cock was almost purple now. Another couple of inches and he might not be able to hold it together.

But no sooner had it reached his puckered ring, the tip of the ruler disappeared from his skin.

Breathing shakily, Tom suddenly felt a tug around his knees and Grace’s voice, now once more composed, in his ear.

“Lift each of your knees. I want you naked Thomas! Now!”

Tom lifted first his left, then his right, as Grace used the ruler to rid him completely of his shorts.

_Thwack._

Fuck! Tom bit his lip to stop himself from crying out as the ruler connected with his now bare ass.

Grace came back to stand in front of him.

“Look at me”

Tom quickly looked up, letting his lip run through his teeth in the process.

“That, Thomas, was for attempting to stand up without my permission…” Grace looked him directly in the eye, her eyes betraying her sorrow at having had to do it.

Despite all the rules, Tom knew he needed to let her know it was okay. That he was still okay. So he took a gamble.

“I deserved that Miss. I’m very sorry. I promise to listen properly from now on”

Grace nodded wordlessly, clearing considering his disobedience before simply uttering “Good boy.”

They both exhaled audibly.

“Now then Thomas. _Crawl_ to the bed. You may stand only to climb up onto it. Then I want you to lie down, on your back, head against the pillows…”

There was a pregnant pause as Tom mentally made a note of each of her instructions, not wishing to fail her again.

“Do it!”

_Shit!_

Tom quickly complied, crawling the short distance to the bed, standing and climbing – _and wincing as his throbbing cock brushed against the soft bed covers_ – then turning over onto his back and settling as instructed against the pillows.

In this position Tom could see Grace clearly as she moved closer, making her way towards what had quickly become ‘her’ side of the bed. He watched, intrigued, though only sneakily out of the corner of his eye as Grace opened the drawer to the bedside table and pulled out what looked like two of his ties.

Tom swallowed and closed his eyes, trying to will away the incessant throb of his dick.

“Do you trust me Thomas?”

Grace’s soft purr had returned close to his right ear and he jumped, not having heard her move.

“Y… yes Miss”

“Good boy!” there was that purr again. Tom’s breathing started to speed up as Grace took his right hand in hers and looped one of the ties around his wrist before tying it, with surprisingly practiced skill around the bedpost.

It was the first skin to skin contact between them since he’d arrived home, Tom realised, and that thought alone almost pushed him over the edge. He was so dangerously close to coming it wasn’t even funny.

He should be embarrassed.

He _would_ be if it wasn’t taking every molecule of self-control he possessed not to just grab Grace and strip her and… no… not even strip her… just fuck her!

_Ugh! Not helping Hiddleston!_

He tried to distract his brain as Grace moved around the bed to his other hand, returning to that perplexing Shakespearean conundrum that always made him scratch his head.

_‘Exit, pursued by a bear.’_

Like, really Will? Where the fuck did the bear come from?!

Tom once again wondered whether they ever did indeed use a real bear on stage, only becoming distracted from his musings by Grace’s soft, warm skin on his other hand as she looped his – _wait, that was his favourite!_ – navy silk tie around his left wrist and again secured it to the bed post.

“Now then Thomas…” Grace’s voice grew louder, still authoritative, but with a distinctly seductive undercurrent now running through it as she moved to the end of the bed, her hips swaying while Tom’s eyes followed like a hawk hunting its prey.

“About your truancy…”

Grace stroked the ruler down her décolleté, pausing to trace the sharp corner over one desperately hard nipple and causing Tom’s cock to twitch and his breath to quicken as she arched her back and moaned “this could so easily have been your tongue Thomas…”

Tom gulped, watching in rapt awe as Grace moved the rule to her other nipple and repeated the tortuous movement.

“If you’d only been a _good_ boy Thomas”

Abruptly, Grace dropped the ruler on the end of the bed. Her fingers slowly moved to the three fastened buttons of her blouse, slipping each one in turn between her finger and thumb as she glanced up coquettishly at Tom from under her thick dark lashes, before sliding the silky fabric off her shoulders and revealing – _oh Jesus!_ – some sort of lace basque thing which finished just below her completely naked tits.

This time Tom made no attempt whatsoever to stifle his groan of appreciation and Grace heard it, clucking disapprovingly as she lifted a single digit to her scarlet slicked lips, running her wet tongue slowly over them and then sucking her finger down to the knuckle.

Tom’s ass bucked up from the bed, his cock leaking heavily as tried to think of something - _anything_ \- else rather than how he wished that finger was his cock right at that moment.

Releasing her soaked finger with a pop, Grace traced the wet pad over each of her taut nipples in turn, her eyes flicking from each one to Tom’s straining cock and finally settling on his tormented gaze.

“Just look what you missed out on by leaving class without your teacher’s permission _Thomas…_ ”

There was that seductive purr yet again, though even in his agonisingly aroused state Tom recognised Grace’s tell as her voice softened into almost a breathy whisper as she said his name this time.

“I… I’m so sorry Miss. Please let me make it up to you Miss” Tom gasped out, praying she would take pity on him now that she had tormented him and was clearly affected herself.

_For an intelligent man he could be rather naïve._

Grace slowly shook her head and tutted.

_Fuck! And forgetful…_

“Tut tut… Rules must be obeyed Thomas” she sighed, turning her back to him and reaching for the zipper of her skirt.

Tom watched in tormented fascination as Grace achingly – _he knew it was achingly because his cock told him as much_ – slowly unzipped her skirt, peeling the fabric down over her luscious hips and revealing her barely covered ass and - he strained to get a better look – oh fuck yes! He’d been right about the suspenders…

Grace clearly knew how avidly he was watching as she wiggled her arse then, causing Tom to groan loudly as he watched her ass cheeks jiggle deliciously.

_Now if only he could get his hands on th-_

“Thomas William Hiddleston! You have been a very, _very_ bad boy!”

“I… I’m sorry Miss…”

_Shit!_

“Sorry isn’t good enough!”

“Please… Miss… Let me…”

“Silence! Did I give you permission to speak?”

“Sor-”

_Thwack._

“Tsk… Is it really _so_ difficult for you to keep your mouth closed Thomas? Do I _have_ to punish you?”

Silence.

“Hmm… better. Maybe there _is_ hope for you yet boy. But… Just in case you get the urge to be impertinent again I think we had best put that mouth of yours to better use…”

Without any further explanation, she straddled Tom’s prone, bound body. A smug smile inadvertently began to form on Tom’s thin lips and she caught it before he had time to temper his facial expression.

She quirked her eyebrow as she looked down at his now hastily checked face and gave him a withering look.

“Oh… so you think this is a reward do you?”

Tom’s eyes widened as he tried to convey his apology. It was killing him not to be able to speak.

It was killing him even more not to be able to apologise.

And yet somewhere deep in his psyche he was desperately tempted to speak. To apologise.

If only to see how far she was willing to go. To see what gloriously filthy punishment she would conjure up for his latest transgression.

_Because it seemed she was naturally gifted…_

In the months to come Tom would undoubtedly regret not testing Grace more, but given the imminent need for release he knew he’d made the right call when he clamped his mouth shut and waited for her to dole out whatever exquisite punishment she saw fit.

“Hmm… on second thoughts I have a much better idea” Grace smirked down at him, licking her lips before continuing “a true punishment for all of your collective transgressions today Thomas… would you like to know what I have in store for you?”

“Yes…” Tom tried to breathe slower, tried his best to tamp down his nervous excitement “Please Miss”

“And do you promise to be a good boy for me Thomas?”

“Yes…” his voice cracked then and he coughed before continuing “Yes Miss”

“Very well…”

Without any further preamble, Grace turned away from him but still straddling his body, bending forward onto her hands and knees and displaying her soaked lace covered pussy lips to his avid gaze. Through his arousal addled brain Tom managed one tiny flicker of clarity as he realised just how dangerously close her head was to his straining cock.

_Oh fuck… No! She wouldn’t… Would she?!_

“So Thomas… your punishment is to lie nice and still like a good boy… while I suck your deliciously juicy looking cock!”

_Yep… she would!_

His cock twitched as its presence was finally acknowledged in the room and Grace chuckled, her warm breath dancing over his already super-heated skin.

“Oh but dear Thomas. There are, naturally, a few conditions… Number one. Once I start you must not speak. If you speak I _will_ stop. The _only_ time you have permission to speak is if you need to use your safe word Thomas. Then _everything_ will stop. Do you understand?”

“Yes Miss”

“Good. Number two. If you try to speed things up. If you try to buck up into my mouth. If you move so much as an inch Thomas... I _will_ stop. Do you understand?”

“Y…y… yes Miss”

“Excellent. You’re being such a good boy now” Grace stroked Tom’s thigh soothingly with the palm of one hand and continued “Number three. And please listen carefully Thomas because this one is the most important rule of them all. You. Will. _Not_. Come. Unless. I. Give. You. Permission. Do you understand?”

_Oh fuuuuuck!_

“Thomas? I asked you a question?”

Tom’s voice was little more than a whimper now, but he nodded and finally gasped out “Y…yes Miss!”

“Very well…”

Without any further warning, Grace’s tongue descended on the leaking head of his cock and Tom immediately had to summon every scrap of will power he possessed not to buck up into her face, while biting down hard on his tongue so as not groan as she slowly began to lap up the salty fluid glistening there.

Tom inhaled deeply, intent on using the calming breathing techniques he usually used when about to go on stage. That was yet another mistake, he soon realised, as the scent of Grace’s musk - so tantalisingly close and yet frustratingly out of reach of both his tongue and bound hands - infiltrated his nostrils.

He had to stifle another groan and Grace’s tongue paused right over his slit.

Tom closed his eyes, slowly counting to ten in Latin.

Grace, seemingly satisfied with his self-control now took him fully in her mouth and began sliding her wet lips up and down his straining shaft. There was part of his twisted brain that was desperate to be able to watch her, to see her mouth stuffed full of his cock, those tits he loved to feast on bouncing up and down as she increased her speed and took him deeper and deeper until she almost choked.

The sensible part of his brain, however, was counting backwards from one hundred. In ancient Greek.

Tom had no idea how long he’d been lying there – he kept losing count around the seventy mark for some peculiar reason, finding himself having to start counting again from the top – when Grace slowed her movements and released his cock with an audible pop and a low moan of what sounded not altogether unlike disappointment.

His first thought was to assume he’d broken one of the rules and opened his mouth eager to apologise. He still did not trust himself to open his eyes though. The thought of seeing Grace’s disappointed face looking down at him over the thick rims of her glasses was simply too much to bear after all the effort she had gone to in order to fulfil his fantasy.

But he quickly closed it as she spoke, her voice husky with desire.

“Such a good… _good_ boy Thomas!” she moaned and he couldn’t resist sneaking a peek.

The image presented to him damn near made him come right there and then. How he didn’t he would never understand to this day. How he didn’t make a sound was much easier to understand however, given the coppery taste of blood on his tongue.

Grace’s head was bent, breathing hard and fast just mere millimetres away from his cock. His - for want of visual confirmation - undoubtedly purple but definitely fucking painful cock. She leant on one elbow, her other arm pressed between her thighs. Grace’s fingers had shoved her lace thong to one side and were unsatisfyingly plundering her dripping centre, clearly intent on reaching some specific goal that she seemed unwilling, _or perhaps unable_ , to reach as she moaned and sighed in a way Tom was unaccustomed to hearing.

He found himself desperately caught between not breaking all the rules, and wanting to better understand what she was hoping to achieve by such a dissatisfied sounding show.

Surely there must be better ways to punish _him_ than by punishing herself!

And he had definitely learnt his lesson. He considered himself well and truly chastised for not telling Grace before bed last night that he might sneak in a run in the morning. He knew how much she hated waking up alone.

But now, as he heard a stifled sniffle, it seemed that the scales has tipped dramatically and neither one of them seemed to be getting any satisfaction out of the situation.

With a shaky breath, and a prayer to the Gods that he was calling this right, Tom muttered “Beatrice.”

Grace immediately slumped against Tom’s thigh in what sounded like relief and he tried not to think about how close her mouth was still to his cock as she panted heavily before seemingly coming to her senses and turning back to face him.

“I... I’m sorry Tom!” she stuttered as she climbed shakily up the bed towards his bound hands “I… fucked it up, didn’t I? Are you hurt?”

“What? No! Jesus no Grace! That was so fucking hot! You have no idea!” Tom immediately placated, trying his best not to stare at her hard nipples as they came dangerously close to his lips as she leant over and untied one hand, biting her lip as she worriedly rubbed the reddened skin of his wrist.

Moving to his other hand, she repeated the action. “Then I pushed you too hard…” she mumbled, the slightest questioning inflection in her words as her eyes flicked to his for the first time since he’d uttered _that_ word.

“Again… no darling” Tom shook his head slowly, deliberately so she would understand what he said next.

“I did it for you…”

Grace stopped in her tracks, her hands falling to her knees in confusion as she released Tom’s wrist “I… I don’t understand?”

“Well darling…” Tom growled then, and in that single moment they both knew the tables had turned “It’s really quite simple…” Before Grace knew what was happening Tom had grabbed her by the waist and rolled them both over so she was effectively caged by Tom’s naked and still panting form.

Grace gasped and lowered her eyes, her glasses now askew, sniffling loudly underneath him. Tom tipped her chin up, straightening her glasses then forcing her to look him in the eye.

“Now, now little girl…” he crooned “Dry those tears sweetheart. I’m not mad at you. Not in the slightest! You were simply wonderful. But now you and I are going to play a little game.”

Grace sniffed again and gulped.

“Eheheheh… don’t worry yourself. It’s not a very _hard_ game. Tom emphasised the word hard with a thrust of his hips, brushing his cock – _yes, definitely purple_ – against Grace’s partially clothed pussy, causing them both to groan at the long yearned for contact.

“So the question remains… are you _up_ for it?” again Tom thrust in time with the innuendo and this time they both half laughed-half moaned.

“Oh Thomas!” Grace giggle snorted “Yes!”

“Excellent!” he smirked down at her, desperate to suck one of those juicy nipples into his mouth, but equally desperate to sink his cock into her soaking cunt. It was quite the dilemma and he realised he was going to have to get a move on either way, before he drove them both insane.

“Okay… so… truth or dare?”

“Ugh… Grace rolled her eyes before reluctantly mumbling “Truth?” seemingly not overly keen on either option.

“Why were you making those odd noises just before I said ‘Beatrice’?”  

Grace bit down on her lip and tried to look away, but Tom’s fingers were still holding her jaw and she had no choice but to look him in the eye.

“Oh God… Tom… don’t ask that!”

Tom quirked his eyebrow impatiently and teased “Do you forfeit? I assure you the dare would be much, much worse…”

Grace rolled her eyes again and huffed “Fine! If you _must_ know Thomas, I was trying to get myself off with my fingers like you usually do! I wanted to piss you off for leaving me naked and alone in bed this morning… and I wanted to show you what happens when you do!”

Tom gulped and bit down hard on his lip, his eyes flicking back down to her needy mound as she wriggled uncomfortably at her admission. Yet, Tom knew there was more to her frustration.

“Those weren’t the moans of an ecstatic woman darling…” Tom goaded, urging her to continue.

“Oh for fuck sake! Hold up your hand Tom!” she growled impatiently.

Tom frowned but leant on one elbow and held his palm aloft. Grace placed hers palm to palm with Tom’s and raised her eyebrow at him, urging him to see what she saw.

Tom’s mouth curved into a smug grin as he began to understand. But the evil part of his brain was insisting Grace still say it.

“I’m still not quite sure what you’re getting at darling”

Grace positively snarled then and attempted to push at his chest, but Tom did not budge an inch.

“Say it!” he growled.

“No!” she stubbornly refused.

“Grace….” Tom lowered his voice to that specifically deep timbre that he reserved purely for times such as these “my sweet girl… I could make it all so much better for you if you’d only let me help”

When she moaned wantonly he knew he had her right where he wanted her.

“Please let me help you out darling girl. I was such a bad, bad boy before. Let me make it up to you now… just tell me what you need… Miss”

“Ugh… You do not play fair Thomas!” Grace moaned again, wriggling underneath him and licking her lips before gasping in surrender.

“Fine! My fingers are far too short to reach that place you easily rea-”

In all Grace’s fidgety embarrassment, she had missed the fact that Tom had long since let go of her chin.

So when he plunged his long, slim digits deep between her dripping lips and immediately curled them, Grace almost came right there on the spot.

 _“Oh God! Yes!”_  

For his own part, just hearing the wanton moans – _the moans he was much more accustomed to hearing_ \- from her pretty little mouth was almost enough to make Tom come with her, and he grunted, urgently forcing her orgasm out from her gasping lips as he succumbed to the tempting nipple seemingly constantly in his eye line.

Grace bucked wildly against Tom’s canting fingers, as first his lips and then his teeth descended on her stiff bud, sucking and biting and sending her over the edge with a loud wail of appreciation and a gasped “Fuck me Thomas!”

“With pleasure Miss!” Tom growled, pulling his sopping fingers free and finally – _blissfully_ \- sheathing his aching cock within her pulsating walls, all the while fighting to stay inside her as she continued to throb and clench around him.

Tom knew this was going to be quite possibly the quickest fuck either one of them was ever going to have in their life, but right at that moment he couldn’t have cared less. There was something to be said for protracted foreplay but right now all that mattered was finally being as one with her, with Grace, _his Grace_. The woman who would try anything once, was always game for a bit of a laugh in the bedroom and who - while naturally shy - came alive when they were alone together. The woman he could not wait to marry.

For a second he paused, taking the opportunity to really look at her. Her hair was a tousled mess, the severe bun long since having been pulled out as she’d grabbed at handfuls while he’d fucked her with his fingers. Her mouth was smeared red where her lipstick had smudged and as he took a quick look down – _oh fuck yes!_ \- he saw the same red lipstick stain near the base of his cock as he slowly withdrew himself almost to the tip. With a growl he forced himself to look away, trailing his greedy eyes back up her body. Her sumptuous body that could look just as ravishing, simply covered in one of his threadbare T shirts as it did now, bedecked in the finest black lace. And finally, Tom’s eyes settled on hers. Both pairs of eyes blue. Both filled to bursting with love. And both betraying a lustful hunger for the other lover.  

Snapping out of his revelry at this realisation, Tom thrust hard, once more slipping into Grace’s grasping heat as he impatiently, needily, desperately sought his own release.

“Yes!! Oh Yes Thomas Yes!!!” Grace moaned and Tom grunted as he watched her come apart again because of _him_ , his own orgasm ripping through his entire body with an overwhelming sense of relief as he focused on the thrill of seeing his lipstick stained cock disappearing again and again as it ploughed deep inside _his_ woman. His ‘Miss’. His fiancée. And one day soon, his wife.

***

A shrill beeping sound permeated the still air around Tom’s prone body and he jerked awake with a frustrated groan.

_So fucking close…_

Even in his dreams that woman was entirely too good at being in control!

Slamming his hand down hard on the offensive-to-his-ears alarm clock in the strange bedroom, Tom lay his head back down and drowsily tried to pick up where he’d left off.

His cock was hard, leaking precum over the hand that had been gripping it with fierce intent and as he closed his eyes - remembering what that taunting woman had done next – he began to stroke it, visualising her mouth… no… her cunt sinking down its tumescent length and…

_“Fuck!”_

Clearly he’d been closer than he’d thought.

With a satisfied moan and a slap of his dry lips, Tom collapsed back down into the soft mattress, not even bothering to clear up the mess covering his hand and belly, and was just on the verge of drifting off again when a loud hammering against his door forced him to bolt back upright in bed and stare in confusion around the room, taking in his strange surroundings.

“Tom! Are you up yet?”

The familiar sound of Luke’s exasperated voice was an antidote to his disorientation.

_Shit!_

Leaping out of bed - suddenly disgusted at his sticky state - Tom shouted to Luke to keep his hair on just as he finally remembered _exactly_ where he was.

And perhaps more significantly, he thought to himself as he broke into a huge grin, Tom remembered exactly what he was about to _do_ …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God i'm sorry! 
> 
> In my defence i've spent the best part of the last few days being tagged in pictures of Thomas's huge - and deliciously veiny - hands.
> 
> If Grace hadn't punished him I would have had to hunt him down myself and i'm pretty sure that's illegal! So instead I let her do the dirty work. After all, he asked her for it in BDC!
> 
> Motto of chapter one = be careful what you wish for Thomas!
> 
> Normal service will be resumed in chapter two folks. In the words of Bridget Jones "This is just a blip"
> 
> I'm off to church to pray for my soul, then i'll be writing my apology letter to Tom, both fictional and real.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death by the seduction of Thomas William Hiddleston? 
> 
> Could there possibly be any better way to die?
> 
> (I know, I know, I said we'd be back to plot in chapter two... but Tom wanted to return the favour)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grace POV
> 
> NSFW 
> 
> There are several flashbacks in this chapter, the main one is denoted by *** while the mini ones are written in italics and separated by * Hopefully it makes sense…
> 
> Let me know if it’s at all confusing though!
> 
> P.S. I swear there IS plot coming in the next chapter <3

 

 

“I can't find the lipstick I wanted to wear!” Grace’s face was fraught with the threat of impending tears.

“It's okay, don’t panic!” 

“No! It’s _not_ okay! You don’t understand! I can't find it and I  _need_  it...”

“Well, we'll pick you up a new one on the way, what brand was it?” 

“No! I need _that_ red lipstick now! I can't... I _need_ it! Okay? I just… I need that one. It's... it's my lucky lipstick…” 

The woman stood beside her sighed deeply. “Right… Well, where did you have it last?”

“If I knew _that_ it wouldn't be lost now, would it?!” Grace groused.

_Honestly, why did people even ask that?! That was almost as irritating as ‘It’s always in the last place you thought to look for it’ – well, dur! You’re not going to keep looking for something you already found now, are you?_

The quirked eyebrows and deep set frown Grace received in response to her mutterings told her she probably needed to chill the fuck out.

And _definitely_ apologise.

But she also needed to find that damn lipstick! 

“Sorry. Sorry. It... It’s… just. Well it's just  _special_  okay? I need it today of all days…”

Another frustrated sigh.

“Okay. So let's think... Do you remember roughly when you might have last used it?”

“Well… I…oh yes! I wore it when I met up with… _Oh!”_

“With whom?”

“What? Oh, erm nothing. Never mind. It’s fine... I know  _exactly_  where it is. I'll be back in just a jiffy!” 

With a sudden surge of adrenaline, Grace gathered up her skirt and ran towards the bedroom, leaving the woman who had only moments earlier been standing alongside her staring after Grace in perplexed bemusement. 

Rifling through her wardrobe, Grace found the coat easily. She slipped her hand into the pocket and her fingers immediately curled around the long cylinder in relief.

She was right. It _was_ in the last place she looked!

But her fingers also brushed against something else. It was flat but slightly crumpled.

Intrigued, Grace pulled both items out and inspected them.

In her hand sat the red lipstick, and a crumpled note card she’d almost forgotten about…

***

Grace made her way quickly across the long vestibule towards the open lift, keeping her eyes low, not wanting to draw attention to herself.

She already felt self-conscious enough as the eyes of the male lift attendant fell on her, and wondered if people did this often.

Briefly she wondered if _he’d_ ever done this before, but quickly forced that troublesome question away as she flashed the attendant her key card, watching as he quirked an eyebrow then punched the button for the penthouse floor. Just as the door was closing a younger couple stumbled in, panting for breath having clearly made a dash for it. She caught the eye of the younger woman, who gave her the once over. Grace tugged self-consciously at the lapels of her coat, her body turning away so as to give the couple some privacy as they began to kiss.

She gripped the key card between two fingers, tapping it impatiently against the handrail as the lift started its ascent. The building was old, and the lift rose slowly, _tortuously slowly_ for Grace’s liking. It’s only redeeming factor was that there were no mirrors to see how flushed her face undoubtedly was. Her palms were sweating already and the key card slipped through her scarlet painted fingernails onto the thick black carpet below. 

With a groan she knelt down self-consciously and gathered it back up, ignoring the low whistle from above as her coat parted to reveal a substantial amount of bare, lightly tanned thigh.

With cheeks burning even brighter, Grace righted herself and mumbled a cursory ‘evening’ as the couple departed at their floor.

Finally reaching her own floor, Grace disembarked. As she looked around, she questioned whether the attendant had made a mistake. The corridor was dark and she had to squint to make out what looked like a solitary door at the end. The only sound was the loud click-clacking of her red stilettos against the black tiled floor.

Again she wondered if she was in the right place. The luxurious hotel had plush carpeting everywhere else, even the lift. Why not here?

Muttering to herself, Grace fidgeted again with the belt of the red PVC trench coat he’d left her and made her way warily along the corridor.

The address for the rendezvous had been written on the back of the baby blue square note card that had been waiting for her at the hotel when she’d arrived, along with the coat, a lacy black lingerie set and a list of instructions. Inside the note card, was a handwritten poem.

Grace immediately recognised it as being by one of her favourite poets.

It was one she already knew word for word. But of course _he_ already knew that too.

 

 

> _“I like my body when it is with your_  
>  _body. It is so quite new a thing._  
>  _Muscles better and nerves more._  
>  _I like your body. I like what it does,_  
>  _I like its hows. I like to feel the spine_  
>  _of your body and its bones, and the trembling_  
>  _-firm-smooth ness and which I will_  
>  _again and again and again_  
>  _kiss, I like kissing this and that of you,_  
>  _I like, slowly stroking the, shocking fuzz_  
>  _of your electric fur, and what-is-it comes_  
>  _over parting flesh ... And eyes big love-crumbs,_  
>    
>  _and possibly I like the thrill_  
>    
>  _of under me you so quite new.”_

The package had just been the latest twist in what was turning out to be an intriguing episode…

_*_

_When Grace had returned home from her final day at work before the summer holidays, her heart had soared. Waiting for her was an email from Tom. He’d only been gone three and a half weeks but it had already felt like a lifetime._

_So when she’d opened the attachment and found an airline reservation for the following morning she’d been equal parts shocked and excited. When she’d realised it was for New York her heartbeat had doubled. She’d always wanted to visit the city that never sleeps!_

_With Tom by her side the likelihood would be that neither would be doing anything to put the vibrant city’s reputation in jeopardy any time soon._

_While they’d spoken daily, they’d been trying desperately to keep things PG rated. Grace had been wary because of all the headlines she’d seen over the years about phone hacking and Tom, whilst clearly eager to instigate some less than innocent conversations on occasion, had respected her wishes and restricted himself to some light flirting._

_If Grace was to be totally honest it had been killing her not to be able to touch Tom. She missed him terribly. His touch, his taste, his scent, his voice. It wasn’t just the intimacy though. She missed the warmth of his body alongside her in bed just as much as she missed the way he would stroke her brow lazily as they drifted off to sleep. She missed his laughter. His silly jokes. She missed how happy she felt when he was there._

_But yes. She also missed his body and what his body could do to her own._

_So she’d immediately started scheming to make up for lost time while in New York. Sadly it would only be a short visit. Tom was only there for two more days, fulfilling pre-booked meetings and some promotional work, then he’d be flying back to Australia for what would be a gruelling filming schedule which would keep them apart for several more months._

_As Grace had reread the email she’d tried not to think too much about that. She’d already made holiday plans to spend time with Jim, Sally, Annie and her husband, and her goddaughter Paige up in Edinburgh, followed by a visit to India to catch up with all her old friends and colleagues, and of course Sarah, both of which had been planned long before Tom had come back into her life. She’d also arranged to do some voluntary work for UNICEF._

_While it had been tempting to simply ditch everything and follow Tom to the other side of the world – something she knew he’d have readily accommodated – that really wasn’t her style and thankfully Tom knew it. Part of finally accepting the uniqueness of their relationship had been recognising that they would at times inevitably have to spend long periods apart. And while it was obviously not ideal, they’d been open and honest with one another._

_That meant sharing their worries, concerns and their mutual loneliness. Perversely, realising that Tom found it just as difficult as she did actually gave Grace the courage to follow her convictions and let Tom go off and get on with his work._

_Besides, somewhere between all her summer plans and work commitments over the next few months, Grace still had a wedding to plan._

_The venue had been booked and the caterers arranged before Tom left, his only caveat – and it was harsh to even describe them as such – being that it was available for that same year, somewhere self-contained, and that there be some outside landscaped space that was not overlooked, presumably for the photographs. Because remarkably, they had still somehow managed to remain off the radar of the paps._

_Grace knew the time would soon come that their perfectly private little bubble would burst, and she’d been doing her best to prepare herself for that day, but like Tom, she was in no hurry. So everything was top secret. Luke had come into his own at this point, providing invaluable advice and putting Grace in contact with trustworthy wedding planners and arranging non-disclosure agreements for all pertinent parties._

_Remembering that she needed to tell Tom about the musicians she’d met with, Grace had opened the attachment on the email, finding the details of the flight reservation ready to be printed. Realising the seat was in first class she had also made a mental note to throttle Tom when she saw him._

_Well… after she’d got hers! It had been three and a half weeks after all!_

_She’d been just about to tell him as much in an email when she’d noticed the second attachment. Hovering the mouse ready to open it, she’d been surprised to find it password protected. She’d frowned, re-reading the entire email. There was no password that she could see. The fact that he hadn’t thought to include one only added to Grace’s impending sense of confused frustration._

_Firing off a text to Tom, trying to temper both her excitement and irritation, her mind had started to race. She had packing to do! Her flight left at six the following morning. What could possibly have been so sensitive that Tom had felt it necessary to password protect it? She’d ended up asking as much in her text._

_Tom’s reply had taken over an hour to come through. As usual it had started with an apology for the delay, he’d been in a photoshoot apparently._

_That apology had then been followed by another apology._

_Oh Thomas, you and your manners!_

 

> **_I’m so sorry I had to password protect the file, I know you must be busy getting ready, but you’ll understand why when you see it. The password is Beatrice ;) The file contains an image. Please Grace, under pain of death DO NOT show anyone else. And I mean, ANYONE! Love you more than mere words can possibly convey. Missing you terribly. Damn! So sorry, got to go, You’ll probably be in bed by the time I next get a break so just know I cannot wait to see you tomorrow. I’ve arranged a car to meet you at the airport. Oh and just follow the instructions ;) xx_ **

_Instructions? A warm feeling began to grow in her belly before she remembered the reason for the text._

_Grace had quickly replied, her finger then hovering nervously over the mouse. He wouldn’t._

_Would he?_

*

Finally reaching the door, Grace noted the room number corresponded with the one in her instructions. She reeked of nervous excitement as her shaky hands swiped the key card across the lock, watching it turn from red to green. It was a wonder he hadn’t been able to smell her desire from all the way down the corridor.

He _would_ soon enough.

It was also a wonder he couldn’t hear the loud thud of her heart as it pounded against her chest.

 _Again, he would soon enough_.

Slipping inside and closing the door swiftly behind her, Grace blinked, looking around, waiting for her eyes to adjust whilst simultaneously attempting to calm her breathing.

The room was dark. Even more so than the corridor.

_Eerily so in fact._

She couldn’t see anything. Or anyone.

Maybe he wasn't there yet...

Reaching her hands blindly out in front of her, searching for a lamp, a light switch - _fuck knows, even a candle would do right about now in this strange place_ – Grace finally touched upon something solid.

Something solid and smooth.

Solid, smooth and warm…

She jumped as she heard his voice, deep and lecherous, close to her ear.

“Did you read and memorise _all_ of the instructions?”

Grace gulped, remembering the list and realising that it had already begun.

“Y… yes…” she stuttered, her already laboured breath quickening.

 _“Just yes?”_ he tutted “Are you _sure_ you fully understood the instructions Grace?”

“Um… Sorry… Yes Sir” Grace mentally chastised herself for already falling foul of their mutually agreed terms.

“Much better. I shall allow that transgression to pass just this once.”

“Thank you Sir!”

“Oh I wouldn’t thank me just yet dear Grace… You have no idea what I have in store for you” he growled, his hot breath torturing the sensitive skin at the nape of her neck as her prowled around her stationary body.

“So… are you ready to play a little game?”

“Y… yes Sir” Grace gasped as both of his hands circled her waist and pulled her back so she was prone against his solid chest, then forcing her to walk forward several steps as he did. In the dark, her senses were heightened as she listened to the sound he made each time he drew in a breath, felt the slight warmth of his hands seeping through the thin trench coat as they made their way towards her belt, and inhaled the intoxicating scent of the man she loved.

The combination of tangerines, amber, musk, whiskey and sensual leather – wait, _leather?!_ \- which was unequivocally Tom.

Grace was torn then between continuing along this tortuous path, and throwing all caution aside and simply leaping into his arms.

_It really had been too long._

But, she quickly reminded herself that is was she who had asked Tom for this.

And Tom had clearly gone to a lot of trouble to make her happy.

So she allowed him to continue, to torture her with his voice, his scent and – _oh God no!_ – his hands, as they slowly snaked up from untying her belt and cupped her still covered breasts.

Pushing herself harder against Tom’s sturdy frame, a low groan escaped her scarlet painted lips as she succumbed to his touch, already feeling a dull ache between her thighs.

Grace was embarrassed to find she was also panting heavily as Tom’s hands continued up her body, resting against her shoulders momentarily as he bent his head once more and tugged her ear lobe gently between his teeth, his own quickening breath betraying his burgeoning need.

“Are you ready?” Tom questioned, his voice thick with desire.

“Y… Yes Sir” Grace gasped just as she felt something cover her eyes, the already unnervingly dark room becoming pitch black.

“Good girl. Now, do you trust me Grace?”

“Yes!” Grace gasped out immediately, astounded that Tom even needed to ask, before realising her faux pas and quickly correcting herself “I mean… yes Sir!”

Tom tutted “I’m not convinced… ” his voice dropping low as he conveyed his disappointment “I was going to slip you out of this _stiff_ looking coat and get you comfortable so that I could take a good… _long_ … look at you, but I’m not sure you deserve it now”

“Oh please! Sir please!” Grace found herself begging, licking her dry lips as she felt the air move around her and Tom’s breath once again close to her ear, this time back in front of her.

“Oh you beg so prettily my sweet girl, how could I possibly turn you down?” Grace heard the smirk in Tom’s voice and wished she could see his face.

God she missed it.

She also wanted to slap it!

Her fingers twitched to touch it. But that had been one of the instructions.

**_#No touching unless told otherwise._ **

Instead Grace clenched and unclenched her fists, counting backwards in her head, while doing her best to stay in the moment whilst being so disorientated.

“But first” Tom’s voice once again interrupted her thoughts “We need some light. I want to see every glorious inch of you as I unpeel you from this coat”

Then Tom’s hands were gone and she heard a click, then the slightest hint of residual light seeping through the edges of her blindfold.

“Oh darling! You’ve changed your hair” Tom purred close to her, letting her know he was back. In turn, Grace’s breath caught, wondering if he was inferring his pleasure, or the opposite.

“Yes Sir. Do… Do you like it Sir?” she boldly asked and was rewarded with a warm kiss on her left cheek.

“Oh yes darling, I love it! But it will look even better all mussed up when I’ve finished fucking you…”

Grace couldn’t help it. She whimpered loudly, feeling a gush of warm arousal soaking the thin barrier of her already damp panties.

“But first let me feast on what treasure lies beneath this silly little coat” For all his preamble, Tom made quick work of separating Grace from the garment, casting it roughly aside as he audibly drew in a breath at what it’s removal revealed.

Grace found herself biting back a smile, knowing that even though Tom had chosen the simple black lace trimmed bra and cheekies – _even managing to correctly guess her size_ – this was the first time he’d seen the fruits of his labours on her.

But just as she was beginning to grow complacent, basking in the, albeit, hidden desire she could sense ruminating around her from her beloved Thomas, he broke his silence.

“Stunning… absolutely stunning” Tom’s voice was indeed heavy with amorous intent as he groaned deep in his throat and continued “Alas my darling girl I’m afraid to admit that i’ve become very, very impatient waiting all these weeks to see your beautiful body again, so I simply must insist that we get you out of these silly little panties right away”

Unsure whether she was required to answer, Grace mumbled a “yes Sir” just in case, surprised to feel something different to the warm, slightly rough fingered sensation of Tom’s hands over her naked skin as he quickly divested her of first her bra, and then her panties.

She couldn’t place what it was, but it felt cooler than she had expected, and smoother.

But she didn’t have time to think too much on that, as she felt herself being moved again, quicker this time as she was pushed down onto some sort of seating.

The air once again grew still around her as she heard Tom’s breathing grow distant and she wondered where he had gone.

In her still blindfolded and now completely naked state, Grace felt her vulnerability peak and she shivered involuntarily.

From across the room she heard the clink of ice cubes hitting a glass and then something being poured, and ran her tongue across her parched lips.

“Are you thirsty darling?”

Tom’s voice made her jump and she forced back her apprehension, nodding and whispering “Yes Sir”

“Speak up sweetheart… I know you’re not shy, despite how prettily your pussy is blushing at me right now!”

Grace bit back a gasp and ground her thighs together, not realising her most intimate place had been so wantonly on show.

Steeling herself for the possible repercussions, Grace tried to sound confident as she hummed “Yes Sir! Please Sir? May I see _you_ now? I’ve missed looking at your face so, so very much” finishing her request with another lick of her lips. This time she let her clenched hand drop to her thighs, lightly stroking the soft skin just below their apex.

If he was fazed, Tom did a remarkable job of hiding it as he chuckled deeply and moved closer, so close that Grace could once again feel his breath against her cheek, now heavily scented with the aroma of his favourite whiskey.

“Oh my precious little darling. Have you missed me so much that you’re willing to give up all this delicious foreplay for what would undoubtedly just end up being a frantic two minute fuck?”

Grace whimpered at the truth in his words, but shook her head, trying to tamp down her impatience.

“No… I mean yes… Um… Sorry, no Sir” she muttered, confusing herself even more “That is to say, yes I have missed you terribly but no Sir, I can wait, if that’s what _you_ think is best” she demurred.

“Ah, well my precious, I _know_ it is”

He groaned then, and Grace wondered what he was doing until she heard him take another sip from his glass and crunch on some ice.

Her question was answered as his chilly mouth suddenly latched on to one of Grace’s nipples and sucked it hard, causing her to buck up in the seat.

“S…Sir!” she gasped, her body starting to move of its own volition as she wriggled underneath him.

Pulling away, Grace heard Tom take another slow sip of his whiskey, before his mouth descended again, this time on her other taut nipple. Where previously Tom had swallowed the ice, this time he held a piece between his lips and rubbed it tauntingly, circling the dusky pink pebbled flesh as Grace’s moans grew louder and more and more needy, until it had completely melted away. Tom then proceeded to lap up the melted water from the underside of her breast, finishing back where he’d started, his mouth now warmer and in stark contrast with Grace’s still icy nipple.

As Tom finally relented in his torture, Grace collapsed back into the seat, attempting to regulate her gasping breathes, when suddenly his lips were on hers, his tongue pushing insistently into her mouth and flooding it with warmed whiskey.

Grace did her best to swallow as much as possible, the dribbling alcohol moistening her parched lips and mouth. And then Tom’s kisses turned softer, more leisurely as their breathes were finally reacquainted with one another.

Grace closed her eyes under the blindfold and gave herself over to the sensations such a deep and meaningful kiss were evoking between them both, only to find that when she opened them again, the blindfold had disappeared.

In place of the darkness was a hazy dark shadow, surrounded by a golden aura as Tom slowly came into focus.

The sudden rush of visual stimulation almost caused a sensory overload as Grace’s eyes darted around the monochromatic [room](http://www.nighthotels.com/theatre-district/photos-en.html), taking in the seductive lighting, the luxurious furnishings and the New York skyline clearly visible through the full length windows. But all those things faded away to oblivion as Grace was finally able to feast her eyes on her handsome Thomas, clad in a three quarter length black leather trench coat, black trousers, bare feet and what looked like a bare chest peeking out from under the coat, and – _oh Lord!_ – black leather half palm gloves.

Completely forgetting herself and their little game Grace instinctively reached up to him, pressing her sweaty palms against the butter soft leather of the coat and feeling his deltoids twitch underneath.

Tom’s jaw tensed, seemingly fighting some internal battle before finally he moaned “Oh fuck it!” and pulled Grace’s hands down to the belt of his coat, urging her to take it off.

Grace relished her task, taking great delight in revealing Tom’s glistening - _and indeed naked_ – torso and arms to her own lascivious eyes. Dropping the undoubtedly ludicrously expensive garment down on the floor, she licked her lips, testing the water as she then proceeded to lick a strip down his abs to that fine smattering of hair just above the belt of Tom’s low slung black trousers, the one she so loved to nuzzle against.

Clearly giving himself over, at least for the moment, Tom looked down wordlessly as Grace unbuckled his belt, then pulled down his zip and tugged impatiently at the only thing now separating Grace from almost full skin to skin contact.

She craved it with a passion, and as the trousers slipped down past Tom’s hips she was rewarded with an even better present.

Tom’s cock stood hard and proud, now free of its confines and Grace licked her lips once more.

But, just as her lips were about to descend on her goal, Tom gently but insistently pushed her away, urging her back onto the chair.

Grace was disappointed, but still eager to please and did as she was told, much to Tom’s obvious satisfaction as he moved closer and praised her speed.

“Such a good girl!” he crooned “Now spread those lovely legs for me” 

As she did, Tom tapped the wide arms, indicating for her to dangle one leg over each as he instructed “wider…” then praising her again as he licked his lips, clearly enjoying the view.

“Good girl. You look simply exquisite”

Tom shook his feet free of the trousers pooled at his ankles and climbed up onto his knee on the deep seat, facing Grace’s spread body, his cock in one leather clad hand as he nuzzled her neck, before lifting his head to her ear and whispering in that sinfully resonant baritone:

 

> _"i like, slowly stroking the, shocking fuzz_
> 
> _of your electric fur, and what-is-it comes_
> 
> _over parting flesh…”_

while simultaneously rubbing his weeping tip along her slit, using their mingled juices as lubrication, as his member parted her folds and finally breeched her tight, wet hole. 

Grace’s mouth immediately fell open, her moans catching in the back of her throat at the delicious stretch she would never grow tired of experiencing. 

Once fully seated, and with a combined groan from both their lips, Tom stopped, seemingly entranced as he looked down at the way Grace was impaled on his cock.

Grace began to rotate her hips as best she could, needing some form of stimulation as Tom continued his tortuous abstinence. In doing so, she was able to grind her clit against Tom’s pubic bone.

Suddenly snapping out of his trance, Tom thrust hard and fast three or four times, eliciting a shriek of wanton pleasure from Grace as she felt her release suddenly surge up through her entire body.

Sensing this, Tom stopped again, his cock still fully entrenched inside his fiancée, as she writhed with growing impatience. 

“Do you like that baby?”

“Mmm hmm” 

“Tell me!” 

“I love it... please Tom!” Grace moaned, forgetting all about their earlier game in the face of such licentious pleasure.

“Ah ah ah...” Tom chided “Now then, after all the trouble I’ve gone to, I think you could do a little bit better than that now, don’t you Grace?”

Tom emphasised the point with another deep thrust, causing Grace to groan wantonly as she suddenly realised she had no idea when he'd even withdrawn, so sex-addled her brain must now be.

“Oh... Oh God!” 

 _“No_... I’m no God. But that is, indeed, incredibly flattering sweetheart. I think though, that you might have just got me confused with one of my alter-ego's there for a moment...”

Tom pulled out then and climbed back off the chair, apparently oblivious to Grace’s disappointed sob as he stretched out his long limbs, evidently finding what appeared to be a crick his neck more important than any kind of sexual gratification. But then, just as she was about to voice her frustration, Tom stood up to his full height and gazed down lustfully at Grace’s still gaping thighs.

“So...” He purred, his already deep voice now taking on an altogether more menacing cadence “if it is a God that you want little girl, a God is exactly what you will get!”

Grace bit down hard on her lip as she watched Tom morph into his Loki persona right before her very eyes.

Narrowing his eyes at her with a sudden air of condescension, Tom uttered one single word that damn near caused her to come right there and then, as she still shamelessly straddled the chair.

_“Kneel!”_

Okay, Grace finally conceded. That really  _was_  hot!

With the evidence of her intense arousal now dripping shamelessly down her thighs, on shaking legs Grace managed to scramble off the chair, embarrassing even herself at the haste at which she applied herself to Tom's – _or was it Loki’s_ \- command. 

Once kneeling before him, his height now even more pronounced, Tom took one step forward, holding his heavy cock to her panting mouth, tracing its wet tip along her trembling lips.

Grace could smell the scent of her musk painted so intimately on him and unconsciously darted out her tongue as she licked her dry lips, inadvertently brushing it across his cockhead. 

Tom growled low, looking down at her with hooded eyes as he spoke with such a dignified eloquence that Grace found herself completely and utterly mesmerised.

“Now, now dear girl... You're going to have to do much better than that. I _am_ a God after all! And you, sweet thing, were made to be ruled!”

_Dear God! The man could have asked her to walk naked through the hotel foyer right at that moment and she would have gladly done it. Maybe even twice! Just as long as it meant she would finally get the chance to wrap her lips around his cock…_

“Yes Sir!” Grace whimpered, not from fear, but from a deep rooted lust that seemed to permeate from every pore as she brazenly widened her lips, flattened her tongue and swallowed his length, making sure to watch with a smug satisfaction as Tom’s character slipped momentarily just as his cock hit the back of her throat. 

“Uhm… Oh Grace! Yes... you are… ugh… perfect...Oh God baby!”

Tom’s voice was guttural as she withdrew, grazing her teeth gently against the thick head of his dick before once again taking him fully back inside her hot, slick mouth. 

Tom’s fingers laced through her hair, watching as she sucked him, alternating back and forth between maddeningly delicate licks and sucks to his ultra-sensitive head, and deep throat face fucking him almost to the point of no return. 

Tom must have realised that Grace had somehow got the upper hand, because he pulled her saliva smeared mouth away just as her pharynx began to flutter around his tip, and instead shoved his muscled leg between her thighs, nudging them apart as he pressed harder against her already aching clit.

Grace cried out in wanton delight, and Tom seemed to take great satisfaction in seeing her back under his spell as she wriggled against his leg, desperately trying to eke out enough friction for her own much needed release. But then, just as quickly, the pressure was gone again.

Grace howled in disappointment, but her disapproval was short lived as Tom pulled her quickly back upright, his lips grazing hers wordlessly before lifting her up, forcing her to wrap her legs around his torso as he walked them backwards over towards the full length window. 

Outside, the evening Manhattan skyline glittered seductively, but the lovers now only had eyes for one another as Tom pressed Grace’s bare ass against the cold glass.

Grace shivered, her back automatically arching away from the cool surface, unconsciously thrusting her sweat slicked breasts against Tom’s equally slick chest. 

“Sshhh! I've got you darling. Relax and let me make it all better” Tom purred seductively – _letting Grace know it was Tom, her Thomas, and not Loki, who was now back in the driving seat_ \- as he pressed her back against the glass, one arm resting above her head against the window as he in turn pressed his forehead to hers, his eyes consumed with a look of pure feral need.

His other hand, still enrobed in leather, moved between them and positioned his cock against Grace’s swollen pussy before urging her to anchor her thighs tighter around his waist. 

Keeping his forehead pressed to hers, Tom bucked his hips slow and deep, taunting and teasing them both with his languid movements, before quickening his thrusts as he began to set a brutal pace which Grace did her best to match, both now clearly desperate in their need to finally seek their release. 

The combination of the debauched positioning of Grace's naked body against the window, and with it the - _however remote at this height_ – possibility, that someone _might_ just happen to see them so intimately entwined, juxtaposed with the wanton desire etched across Tom’s face as his eyes seemed to stare into Grace’s soul, was simply too much and she had to close her eyes. 

“Oh no, no, no, darling! That simply won't do at all...” Tom growled, his tongue darting out to lick away the beads of sweat which had accumulated on her upper lip, his forehead still pressed against her own as he commanded she open them in a seductively officious manner, which offered no room for negotiation.

_Not that Grace would have wanted to!_

Nor _could_ she have.

All she could think about at that moment was how much more torture could Tom possibly put them _both_ through before he finally allowed them to come! 

As if telepathic, Tom’s bewitching voice circumvented her thought processes and she jerked her eyes open, realising he was still speaking.

“That’s right! Keep your pretty little eyes open darling, I want to watch every flicker of blissful ecstasy in each of them as you feel me move inside your writhing body. I want you to watch what your body does to me, to feel it transmitted through my gaze, and when I come inside you... when I _finally_ give you everything I’ve been saving up for weeks just for this moment, _just for you_ , I want you to remember the look of pure, euphoric joy on my ecstatic face as I gaze into your eyes, seeing you succumb just as fiercely!” 

Grace whimpered in response, nodding feverishly, no longer able to form any kind of coherent thought, much less words.

 _Death by the seduction of Thomas William Hiddleston?_ _Could there possibly be any better way to die?_

Still caught up in her dazed musings, Grace was oblivious to Tom’s knowing smirk – her heavy lidded eyes now firmly fixed on his equally hooded ones - as, seemingly satisfied that she was now totally compliant, Tom renewed his efforts, thrusting deep and hard into Grace’s grasping pussy.

“Oh… oh… To… _Oh God…!”_

“Say my name!” Tom grunted, his tone once again dripping with menace as he gave a particularly hard thrust.

“T... Tom...!”

_Thrust._

“Wrong! Say...”

_Thrust._

“My...”

_Thrust._

“Name...!”

_Thrust._

Tom pulled back slightly, moving one hand down between their soaked bodies and scissoring two leather clad digits down around his still impaled cock, running both fingers down over Grace’s swollen and slick folds, gathering up their natural lubricant before withdrawing them back up to pinch her clit.

“Ugh… God! Um… S... Sir?” Grace practically wailed as Tom started to thrust again while simultaneously stimulating her eager little pearl.

_Thrust_

_“Ooooh….”_ Was the only breathy sound able to escape Grace’s parted lips as her lungs started to contract, her entire body drifting off and her eyes rolling to the back of her head in utter, overwhelming ecstasy while her clenching cunt pulsed rapidly around Tom. 

 _“Fuck! God I missed you so fucking much! Yes baby…!”_ Tom’s guttural curses followed moments later but Grace was oblivious, her limp body hanging loosely around Tom’s as he continued to buck erratically, pumping his seed deep, and thoroughly marking his woman.

Grace knew not how long they stayed against the glass, her endorphin soaked brain only coming back to life as she felt movement. Fighting to open her eyes, she realised Tom was carrying her weary body to the bed, his cock slipping out on the way, and causing a sticky trickle of fluids to dribble down her thighs as they collapsed onto the mattress in a tangle of limbs.

As they lay, still gasping for air, boneless and sated, Grace grinned to herself, her mind wandering back to the conversation they'd had the night before Tom had left for Australia.

The conversation that had set these very filthy wheels in motion…

***

_“So...”_

_“Mmm?”_

_“Y'know that thing you did for me the other week when you were off work?”_

_“Baking you the cheesecake that you devoured within a day?” Grace teased._

_“No... That was bloody delicious of course! But I actually meant the other delicious thing”_

_“Oh! Agreeing to marry you?”_

_“Ehehehe… No... But thank you again for making me the happiest man alive” Tom kissed Grace’s ring finger and stroked the hair away from her eyes, taking a moment to look into Grace’s amused eyes with a look of mischief._

_Grace’s teasing tone disappeared as she squirmed under his intense gaze and she stopped feigning ignorance._

_“Oh! You meant that thing!”_ 

_Grace blushed as she licked her lips. She was still embarrassed about how that had ended. She’d tried her best to be the one in control but her own overwhelming desire had won through and she felt like she'd let Tom down as she’d lost focus._

_Not that he’d said anything of course. He’d still fucked her good and hard in the end and had seemed happy enough afterwards._

_But this new, slightly kinky dynamic in their physical relationship was full of potential pitfalls and as yet neither of them had really spoken of the things they'd each tried in previous relationships, so Grace was unsure if there was something Tom was still keen to try, or perhaps something he felt was missing._

_In her twenties, after she’d left the UK, Grace had stayed away from relationships for several years. But after that she’d gone more than a little wild for the next few. She wasn’t promiscuous by any stroke of the imagination, but she did tend to seek out men who were commitment phobic like herself. It was far easier than confronting the harsh truth that no-one would be comparable to what she’d had - or at least had once thought she’d had - with Tom. Amongst them, she’d had a couple of flings with men with strange preferences in the bedroom. Neither had been to her taste hence her moving swiftly on. But she had learnt a few tricks out of those experiences._

_Like how to give good head._

_And if there was one thing she knew for certain, it was that Tom definitely appreciated that particular skill-set._

_“Grace?”_

_“Hmm…?”_

_“Are you okay?”_

I was just thinking about how much I love to suck your cock.. _._   _Grace mused to herself._

_“Fuck baby! You really are going to be the death of me!” Tom groaned, prompting Grace to raise her head from his chest and look at him in shock._

_Shit!_

_“I said that out loud, didn’t I? Sorry!” she shook her head, her cheeks burning as she tried to avoid his intense gaze._

_Tom licked his lips, his eyes hooded as he growled “Hey, don’t be embarrassed! Look at me baby…” Tom tipped her chin up, his eyes flicking back and forth between her mouth and eyes as she nervously chewed her bottom lip “That’s better. Are you kidding me right now? That’s like a wet dream to a man darling! Never, ever apologise for that!” _

_Tom’s lips crashed against Grace’s in a searing kiss of validation, his hand gripping her thigh and dragging her back on top of him so that she was straddling his thighs._

_“Ugh… Tom!” Grace moaned as they finally broke for air, sitting back onto her haunches in a futile effort to stop herself from being distracted._

_Tom’s hand softly stroking up and down her spine made sure of that however, her body trembling in response as he crooned:_

 

> _"i like your body. i like what it does,_  
>  _i like its hows. i like to feel the spine_  
>  _of your body and its bones, and the trembling_  
>  _-firm-smooth ness and which i will_  
>  _again and again and again_  
>  _kiss…"_

_Punctuating his point, Tom leant up and captured Grace’s mouth once more, assaulting her senses with his languid caress of her lips, her tongue and slowly - so… so… slowly - her jaw, her earlobe and finally the gentle crook of her neck._

_Determined not to be distracted from her train of thought again, Grace pushed Tom back down against the pillows, pinning her hands against his vibrating chest as he chuckled at her brusqueness._

_“Oh darling! I’m sorry… Did I interrupt you?” he teased and she pinched one of his nipples, causing him to hiss in pain. However, it did also have the effect of stopping his laughter as he instead concentrated on letting his eyes wander up and down her naked body._

_“Anyway, you were asking me something?” she tried to sound calm, nonchalant. But inside her own desire was building as she noticed his dick beginning to harden below her._

_“Hmm?” Tom sighed, distracted now by the sight of Grace’s flushed breasts dangling just out of reach of his mouth._

_“Oh… right! Yes…”_

_Tom licked his lips, once again losing his train of thought as Grace leant forward, intentionally trailing her hardened nipples down against the sparse smattering of hair on Tom’s chest and causing them both to moan as she wriggled further down his thighs._

_“You know…” she winked “You said I was going to be the death of you, but from what I can see there’s a high probability of you killing me first Mr Hiddleston! La petite mort...” Grace purred coquettishly, running her hands down Tom’s taut belly to where his revived cock was throbbing with intent just in front of her knees “Isn’t that what they call it?”_

_“Fuck! I was going to ask if there was anything I could maybe do for you baby...” Tom hissed as her hand enveloped the base of his cock._

_“Yes...?”_

_Her head shifted, slipping down to lick the precum from his glistening slit._

_Tom’s mouth opened but no words were forthcoming, only a long, deep groan of pleasure._

_“Thomas?” Grace mouthed his name hotly against the head of his cock “You wanted to know what you could do for me?”_

_“Uhh? Yes... Oh God! Yes!” Tom panted, apparently trying to stay focused. Grace smirked, knowing how sensitive his cock must still be from their earlier marathon farewell sex session._

_“Ask me then...” Grace purred against his dick before widening her mouth and taking him fully down her throat._

_“Oh Jesus! Uhm. Yes. I want to do... fuck... something… for you... Oh God. Fuck.... Grace!”_

_Tom’s voice grew gravelly as he panted heavily, seemingly losing all coherent speech as he stared down at her, his fingers slipping through her hair and guiding her head slowly up and down his generous length._

_She imagined the visual from his viewpoint. Tom always seemed to enjoy how deep she could take him. In turn it gave her a perverse sense of achievement._

_As she felt him swell between her lips and that tell-tale grunt slipped out, Grace prepared to swallow, her other hand cupping his balls and gently tugging them, much to Tom’s libidinous delight._

_“Fuuuuck! Grace… I’m comi- Oh God… Yes!” Tom’s garbled warning came just as he bucked hip hips, thrusting wildly into Grace’s grasping mouth. Grace pumped the base of his cock, avariciously swallowing everything Tom gave her, only stopping when Tom’s moans became strained._

_Leaning back onto her haunches with a self-satisfied grin, Grace wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and looked down at the six foot two man that she’d just reduced to a quivering wreck with just her mouth and hands, his entire body still twitching beneath her._

_Tom pulled her back down alongside him, hugging her fiercely as he fought for breath._

_“So… Where were we? Oh yes! You want to do something for me… Right?” Grace whispered, her throat still a little hoarse from the oral abuse it had just sustained “Like… like a fantasy you mean?”_

_“Mmm… well... yes” Tom nodded sleepily, waiting until his breathing was less erratic before continuing “Is there’s something you’d like to try? If there is, tell me. We have no secrets - at least I hope not any more - from one another. I'm not suggesting it has to be something crazy, or something we would do every night. Or even more than once. It might be something you think I’d find silly, or it might even be something neither of us has ever done before. But you have been so open Grace. So willing to try anything I’ve suggested. So I want to offer up the same for you.”_

_Tom shrugged then, causing Grace to bob up and down against his chest as he seemed to be considering something before coyly continuing “And do not think for even one second that I’m not more than satisfied with our sex life baby, because honestly I am! But, I don’t know… Maybe you’d like me to dress up in some way or other... You have watched some of the things I’ve been in now, haven’t you?” _

_Tom winked, and Grace knew it was a light-hearted dig at her confession from the night they had reunited, when she’d revealed to him that she had not even been able to face watching any of his movies or TV shows while they’d been separated._

_Grace gasped “Tom! You know I have! I told you I was going to binge watch everything while you were in the States that time and that’s exactly what I did! But what are you trying to ask? Are you saying you want to dress up like Loki or something?”_

_“Ehehehe, erm well... I’m asking you! Is that something that you’d like me to do darling? I’d do it if you wanted me to.”_

_Grace wrinkled her nose._

_“No, not really. I mean, now that we're officially on ‘speaking’ terms…” Grace emphasised the word speaking with a flick of her fingers and an over the top wink “I have been able to appreciate how sexy you looked in those movies... but I don't know. You always look sexy to me. And there just seems like an awful lot of layers to get through with that costume! I’m not sure I’d have the patience!”_

_“Clearly you’ve given this some thought…” Tom chuckled, one long digit idly circling one of Grace’s nipples “and indeed, truth be told the costume is a bit of a ball ache if I’m honest. It can take up to two hours to get into the damn thing you know! Plus I sweat like a pig in it, which isn’t exactly pleasant during love-making… But I’d do it for you, I mean if you wanted me to?”_

_“Well… I do like the thought of you in leather…” Grace moaned, unaware that Tom had overheard her breathy musing as he plucked at her nipple “Anyway. I’ll let you know if I think of anything… In the meantime, let’s put this…” Grace wriggled so she was lay atop Tom once more, his again hardened cock pressing against her eager folds “…to good use. I want to feel the ache between my thighs even after you leave tomorrow”_

_There was a sadness in her voice, but also a hunger and Tom growled, rolling her over and taunting Grace, thrusting his hips as he carried on questioning her “So… Dressing up then maybe? Would you like that then darling?”_

_“Mmm hmm” Grace nodded distractedly, not completely sure what she was even agreeing to any more as she felt her oversensitive pussy already beginning to react to Tom’s movements._

_“Grace...”_

_“Mmm?”_

_“I will if you will…”_

_“Okay…?!”_

***

Now as she stood, clutching the notecard to her chest, she smiled reminiscently, her body reacting to the mere memory of _that_ night in New York. It had been the last time she’d worn her trusty old favourite red lipstick.

For some reason that she couldn’t quite put her finger on it seemed apt to wear it again today.

“Grace? Did you find it? Because the car’s here and if we don’t go now we’re going to be late!” her friend’s worried voice carried along the hallway.

_Shit!_

“Yes. Sorry… be right there!” Grace quickly got herself back in the moment, applying her lipstick, before taking a second to look herself over one final time in the full length mirror.

Well, it was about as good as it was going to get, she shrugged, smoothing down her dress and moving as quickly as she could towards the door.

Just as she was about to leave, she looked back towards the bed and saw the crumpled notecard.

Grace wasn’t one for superstitions but it seemed almost as if it was luring her back to it.

And then she realised.

Blue.

 _Yes!_ Just like her trusty old lipstick was a sign… So was the card.

 

_~ to be continued ~_

 

_Tom's password protected photo - sneaked out of the photoshoot... ;)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * The poem throughout is “I Like My Body When It Is With Your” by E.E. Cummings.
> 
> * The hotel is loosely based on the Night Hotel near Time Square.
> 
> * If you hadn't guessed already, I based this in July 2016. Tom was in the middle of his Steven Klein photoshoot for Interview magazine. I know it's been a polarising photoshoot, but I loved it. Well, the two images I used anyway... Grace will back me up on this!
> 
> *Finally, if the beginning and end are a bit vague, they're meant to be. All will be revealed... <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grace and Tom POV
> 
> There are two flashbacks in this chapter, the main one is denoted by *** while the mini one is denoted by ... and written in italics. Hopefully it makes sense… As always, let me know if it’s at all confusing though!
> 
> Trigger warning for inferred reference to infertility.  
> Trigger warning for mention of ectopic pregnancy.

 

 

Grace shivered as she clambered - not at all daintily - into the car.

“You okay love? Need a hand?” the man beside her laughed, watching her shaking hands fight against the billowing fabric “I thought you'd got lost!”

“Sorry… No, I’m good. I just. I needed to find something...”

“And did you?”

“What? Sorry… yes” Grace smiled to herself and whispered cryptically “I found _exactly_ what I was looking for”

“Good stuff. Well you're here now and you look fabulous. Driver!”

At the man’s prompt, the car pulled away, making its way through the busy weekend traffic.

“Are you sure you’re okay Grace?”

“What? Erm yeah, why?”

“You’re trembling…”

Grace looked down at her bare arms and décolleté as another shiver ran up and down her body, causing goosebumps to form on her bare shoulders.

_Attractive! Not…_

Holding one chilly arm aloft and inspecting the raised hairs, Grace rolled her eyes “Oh. That! Well… I'm bloody freezing! I didn’t really think this dress through very well, did I?”

“Right” The man tapped his chin in contemplation “Well, it’s definitely got colder over the last couple of days. They say we might even be in for a touch of snow but I’ll believe that when I see it”

Grace shivered again.

“Do you want my jacket?”

“No, no…” Grace shook her head a little too vigorously, praying as she did so that she hadn’t ruined the elaborate updo her ‘team’ had spent way too long trying to copy from the video she’d found on Instagram. “I'll be fine, honestly. I _could_ do with a hug though…”

Fondly wrapping one warm arm around her bare shoulders, the man soothed “It's going to be just fine. I promise you love. Don't worry. I've got you. Okay?”

“Okay…”

*

Tom paced back and forth, reciting his lines. He wanted to be word perfect.

He _needed_ to be word perfect.

There would be no second chances today.

Luke Windsor watched the man he’d now known for years slowing but surely burn a hole in the carpet.

“Tom, you need to calm the fuck down!”

“Easier said than done mate!”

“I know… I know. But it’s going to be fine. Stop worrying!”

“But anything could happen Luke! I need to be prepared for any eventuality… What if…”

“No!” Luke abruptly interrupted, already sensing where this was headed “Tom you need to sit your arse down, have a cup of tea, decaf of course because you’ve already had way too many espressos already today! And chill for ten minutes. You’re not due down there for another twenty minutes anyway.”

“If I drink anything else right now I’m likely to need a pee half way through Luke! I doubt anyone’s going to be happy if we have to stop for that!” 

Luke rolled his eyes at his usually calm employer’s ruffled exterior. Yes, he knew the man got nervous behind the scenes. But he had never seen him _this_ nervous over an impending appearance before.

“Tom. _Sit_ the hell down. _Now!_ You’re wearing out the carpet!” Luke’s voice rose, watching his bemused friend stop in his tracks, one eyebrow raised before his long - and definitely shaking - fingers raked through his previously perfectly coiffed hair.

 _Great!_ Add that to the list of things they’d now have to sort out before they left.

*

Grace closed her eyes as the motion of the car, the warmth against her shoulders and the smooth contralto of Etta [James](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rOKd8dsqqQU) calmed her nerves.

She was so calm in fact, that when the car finally came to a stop, the voice beside her woke her with a jolt.

“Grace, love. We’re here!”

_Yep. The sleepless nights had definitely caught up with her…_

*

“So… Have you heard anything from Grace?” Luke’s voice was hesitant. Clearly, having finally gotten Tom to sit down and - _sort of_ \- relax, he was unsure about poking the bear again.

Tom’s eyes glazed over, remembering their last morning together.

***

She’d been in the kitchen, his red plaid shirt draped over her otherwise naked body as she’d fixed them both cups of coffee and bacon sandwiches. Double espresso for him, mocha latte for her. Grace had been obsessed with his fancy coffee machine ever since they’d gotten back together, so obsessed in fact that she’d threatened to steal it.

The look of abject horror Tom had clearly been unable to hide from his face that day, at such an abhorrent threat, had had Grace snorting with laughter.

And, not entirely sure she’d only been joking, several weeks after leaving for Australia an identical one had been delivered to her home.

…

_“I just don’t understand why you did this? We’ll be living together permanently in a few months!” Grace had laughed down the phone as she’d giddily unwrapped the contraption._

_Tom had frowned at that._

_“Aren’t we already?”_

_“Well, sort of. Sorry Tom, I only meant that we won’t be toing and froing back and forth between houses… Hey you okay? You sound a bit off?”_

_“No… sorry, yes baby, I’m fine. Just missing you, y’know?” he’d sighed, knowing there were things on his mind but unsure how to broach them, especially over the phone while he was thousands of miles away from her. _

_Instead he’d tried to laugh, aware it must have sounded hollow to Grace, considering just how hollow it had sounded even to his own ears._

_“As for the machine, let’s just consider it insurance. We can keep it up in Oxford or something once we’re married. Then if we’re up there, it’ll feel just like home…”_

_The second he’d said it, he’d cursed himself._

_Grace’s bad memories of her childhood house – she refused to call it a home – were unwavering, no matter how many times he’d tried to lighten them with new memories over the summer._

_“It’d take a damn sight more than a decent cup of coffee to ever make that place feel like home Tom!”_

_And there it had been. The answer to one of the unspoken questions he’d been wanting to put to her…_

_“And anyway Tom” she’d continued “Though I do love the coffee from your machine, as I’ve said before, I still don’t get why you need such an expensive one, considering the number of times you buy it from the coffee shop around the corner!”_

_Tom had rolled his eyes, thankful Grace couldn’t see._

_So? He liked coffee! And mooching around! He needed something to fill his days when he wasn’t working – especially when Grace was!_

_The line had been silent._

_“And now I’ve offended you!” her voice had finally filled the silence, and sounded upset._

_“No… No love! Look, it was only a small extravagance. I like the convenience of it. And you have to admit the coffee is good. But I also don’t like being stuck indoors all day either. I like doing exactly what any other regular man might do on his days off. Is that so bad?” He’d heard the defensive tone in his voice and had cringed. _

_Grace must have heard it too because she’d immediately apologised._

_“Anyway… enough of my caffeinated predilection…” he’d swiftly changed the subject “How was work?”_

_“Oh you know, tiring. The class had their ‘Sex and Relationships’ talks today so this afternoon was, how can I put it…? Challenging…”_

_“Bloody hell Grace! How old are they again?” he’d spluttered._

_“Ten. You know that” she’d sounded confused, then sighed before continuing “Oh but worse! They’re still struggling with A Midsummer Night’s Dream, which is worrying as we only have a week before the visit to The Globe…”_

_“Wait. Back up a minute!” Tom had interrupted, his mind racing “Ten?! Sex education at ten? Bloody hell, times have changed! I’m not sure how I’d feel about that for our kids love?!”_

_“W…what?”_

_And there it had been yet again._

_The elephant that was always lurking in the room._

_Though they’d discussed the ectopic pregnancy and what that might mean in the future as soon as they’d gotten back together, they’d never discussed when they might start trying. When Tom had left for filming Grace had still been taking contraception. _

_But he’d had a lot of time to think while he’d been away in Australia, not helped by being around Chris, Elsa and their seemingly perfect little family._

_He wanted a piece of that for himself and Grace._

_The way Tom saw it, neither of them were getting any younger. From what Grace had told him, and from the extensive research he himself had carried out, it seemed logical to him that they start trying sooner rather than later…_

_It might also have been the very fact that he’d been thinking so much about children – the very thing he’d been concerned about broaching with Grace over the phone – that had caused him to get so protective of their innocence._

_Jesus, he’d given up the chance to talk about one of his favourite Shakespeare plays in doing so!_

_And the second he’d said the words ‘our kids’ he’d known he wouldn’t be able to unsay them._

_Biting the bullet, Tom had figured he may as well get it out of his system, and prayed that Grace would at least be receptive to his idea._

_“I said, ‘our kids’ love. I know this is difficult for you, and I wish we were having this conversation face to face…”_

_“Then FaceTime me! I mean… I know what you’re saying. I think…”_

_Tom had been pleasantly surprised how calm Grace’s face had been as they had switched over to the video call._

_“You look tired Tom. Shit! I just realised what time it is over there! Why didn’t you say anything?” she’d frowned at him._

_“It’s fine love. I wanted to talk to you. Anyway, I’ve been in makeup since four thirty…”_

_“Aah! So that’s why you look so pale!” she’d teased, but Tom had seen the gears in her head working behind her eyes as she’d tried to divert the conversation._

_Or so he’d thought._

_“So. There’s no easy way to start this conversation but I’ve been thinki-”_

_“You want us to start trying for a baby when you get home…” Grace had interrupted him and Tom knew his mouth must have dropped open, simply from the knowing smirk that had immediately graced her lips as she’d slowly nodded her head._

_“I… um… well… yes…” he’d stuttered, his response a far cry from any of his usually verbose comebacks._

_Grace had thrown her head back and laughed then, making Tom feel even more confused as he’d tried not to let his eyes wander down to where her breasts were jiggling under what looked like one of his old – and definitely threadbare – T shirts._

_He’d licked his lips._

_She’d definitely not been wearing a bra!_

_A quick glance at his watch, still set to UK time, had told him why. Grace pretty much always stripped – oh and you can get that vision out of your head right now! – out of her work clothes as soon as she got home, usually slipping on some pyjamas or sweats. _

_Or, if he’d been home, slipping onto his cock…_

_“Tom? You okay?” Grace had stopped laughing and was looking at him inquisitively._

_Shit!_

_Tom had shook his head, licked his dry lips and started cursing away the swelling in his tight fitting Gucci trousers._

_Fuck!_

_He’d said a silent prayer that they wouldn’t call him on set in the next five or ten minutes._

_“Tom? Anyone in there?!”_

_“Baby! Sorry! I… I just got a little distracted. How can you always look so ravishing?” his voice had deepened, and for a moment he’d completely forgotten what they’d even been talking about._

_Grace’s frown had reminded him and he’d cursed himself._

_Jesus man! This was a serious conversation!_

_Get your fucking shit together!_

_“I… I’m sorry we’re having this conversation over the phone darling, and if you don’t want us to try yet, or don’t even want to discuss it yet I can understand, but-”_

_“Tom?”_

_“Yes love?”_

_“I had an appointment with Doctor Schaffer… Last Tuesday…”_

_“Oh God, why? What’s the matter? Is something wrong? Are you sick? Wait! Why didn’t you say anything?” He’d started spluttering questions at an alarming rate then, seemingly unable to stop._

_At least, not until Grace had shouted at him through the phone._

_“Tom! Jesus, calm down! There’s nothing wrong! It was just my check-up. I was…”_

_It had been Grace’s turn now to seem slightly sheepish as she’d looked away for a minute. Tom had waited for her to continue, his heart rate calming only marginally._

_“Well… I asked her about what I can take to help ease my heavy periods, y’know? Seeing as how I’ll be needing to stop taking the pill? Oh and how we might go about getting pregnant…”_

_Sheer relief - and joy – had washed over Tom’s face then, and feeling something tickling his cheek he’d raised his hand to brush it away, only for his fingers to come away wet._

_Sandy in make-up had been pretty pissed off…_

_But Tom couldn’t have cared less!_

_His nervous mouth had broken out into a huge toothy grin as more tears fell, mirrored down the phone in his beloved’s eyes._

_And just like that the decision had been made._

_The soon-to-be Hiddleston’s would be trying for a baby as soon as Tom got home._

_…_

Now, as he’d stood clandestinely watching Grace potter about the kitchen, layering the strips of crispy bacon across the buttered bread in her uniquely obsessive way, ensuring that not a single inch was left uncovered, Tom had the overwhelming urge to have another try.

After all, practice made perfect. Isn’t that what they always said?

Or in their case, hopefully a baby.

The second her bum had started wiggling - as always, completely out of sync with the song on the radio – he’d known it was his cue.

Padding silently across to her, his hands had slipped around her waist and tugged gently at the threadbare buttonholes, quickly revealing Grace’s naked torso.

Suspiciously, Grace hadn’t seemed even remotely shocked.

In fact she hadn’t even jumped!

“I was wondering how long you were just going to lurk there Thomas!” she’d purred.

“Oh really?” he’d growled against her neck, his greedy hands reaching inside the shirt and cupping her breasts as he’d pressed her against the worktop.

“Really!” she’d pushed her arse back against his thighs, creating just enough room to turn on the spot, her own warm hands slipping down the back of his sweats.

Finding him naked underneath, her nails had dragged down his bum cheeks, causing him to groan as his mouth crashed against hers.

“Mmm… Off!” Grace had reluctantly broken away, just long enough to pull at his sweats and moan “I want to fuck you!”

“ _You_ want to fuck _me_ little girl?!” Tom had growled, his hands sliding to her own bare arse and lifting her up as he’d backed up and slumped onto one of the kitchen chairs.

“Go right ahead then sweetheart!” he’d teased, one eyebrow quirked in invitation.

“I should make you pay for that arrogance Thomas!” Grace had smirked back, licking her lips provocatively as one hand moved down between her thighs.

Tom’s breath had hitched, expecting her to grab his cock.

When, after a minute she hadn’t, he’d looked down in disappointment, instead finding her rubbing two fingers up and down her folds.

Growling, he’d watched transfixed for a moment, before being distracted as she‘d started to wriggle, her breasts bouncing as she did so.

He had only been pulled out of his revelry by the insertion of her two wet fingers into his mouth.

“Mmm…. God you taste so fucking good baby! You sure you don’t want to take this to the bedroom? I could give this delicious pussy a good licking?”

Grace’s breath had stuttered but she’d shook her head, her already tousled hair swishing around her flushed face.

“No…” she’d moaned then, wriggling about so that her dripping pussy had been rubbing along Tom’s now engorged shaft “I want to ride your cock Tom…. Now!”

The pair of them had wordlessly synced then, instinctively knowing what the other needed as Grace had knelt up while Tom held the base of his cock.

Grace had positioned her entrance over him, then slowly sunk down, her moans growing wild as he’d bottomed out.

Initially she’d only moved up and down slowly, but soon she’d started rolling her hips, her mouth hanging open as he’d allowed her to use him for her pleasure.

Tom meanwhile had sat, mesmerised for a minute or two, simply watching his girl writhe up and down his cock, enjoying watching it disappear inside her over and over again as his hands laid idle at her hips.

Then she’d stilled with him deep inside her and started to grind her hips, the motion causing Tom’s own mouth to gape open as he’d eyed up her tits again.

Her nipples were taut, peeking out through the open plaid shirt she still wore and he was just about to latch onto one when she’d started to bounce on his cock.

Her movements had been erratic at first, at least, until she’d worked out the formula that would ultimately having them both begging for release. As she’d started to combine a bounce with a roll of her hips, followed by another bounce, then two quick bounces and a much slower grind Tom had gripped her hips tightly and started to thrust up, meeting each anticipated bounce and forcing a deep moan to escape her parted lips.

Stuffing two fingers into her mouth he’d hissed “Suck them… suck them like they’re my dick”. Grace had smirked around his hand but willingly complied, laving her hot, wet tongue along his fingertips then sucking them deep down her throat and repeating her simulated fellatio.

His thrusts had deepened then, unable to take his eyes off her puckered lips until she’d released his fingers and arched her back, in the process shoving her breasts closer to his bearded chin.

Never one to miss an opportunity, he’d latched onto one perky nipple and giving it a long suck before flicking the tip of his tongue across it. Meanwhile his saliva soaked fingers had slipped between them and started to rub at Grace’s clit, causing her to bounce even more wildly.

Her nipple had slipped from his mouths grasp, so Tom had grabbed at the other with his spare hand, suckling it this time and nibbling whenever Grace’s bounces had got a little too out of control.

It hadn’t been long before they’d both known they were close, their bodies now recognising each other’s intimate tells so instinctively that they’d had no need to even exchange words. Tom had released her nipple, instead pressing his forehead to hers as his hands guided her hips, his hips responding, them both groaning and grunting into one another’s mouths.

And then everything had exploded around them, their grunts and whimpers reaching fever pitch as Grace’s spasming walls had milked every last drop of his seed, before they’d collapsed against one another.

They’d sat like that for God only knows how long, exhausted but content, the only thing finally shifting them being Tom’s cramping buttocks on the hard wood of the chair and their hungry bellies.

***

“Ready?” the reassuring voice alongside her whispered, looping his arm through hers protectively.

With a deep breath, Grace nodded.

“Ready!”

And then three things happened simultaneously. The doors opened, the gathered crowd turned and gasped.

And the third thing?

Well, that was the _only_ thing that Grace noticed.

 _His_ eyes.

Wide with wonder. Wide with love. Wide with what looked like giddy excitement and more than a hint of desire for her as both their open mouths broke out into a warm smile at the same time.

_At last…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't already guessed, something big is on it's way...
> 
> *whistles and walks away*


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this was the original epilogue to 'Boys Don't Cry'. It's grade A fluff. Enjoy <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Multiple POV Grace/Tom/Diana

**_  “One day, your heart will stop beating, and none of your fears will matter. What will matter is how you lived.” ~ Henri Junttila _ **

~*~

The wedding was a quiet affair. After all the drama that had led to this point they had wanted nothing more than an intimate gathering of their families and closest friends.  

For Grace that had meant Jim: who had guided her up the aisle, having proven himself more of a father to her over the past seventeen years than her real one had ever been; Sally, Annie and her husband and their two daughters, who, along with Josie, had been bedecked in glimmering blue ‘Frozen’ inspired flower girl dresses (the bribe having worked perfectly on Josie that summer’s afternoon in [June](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9032168)).

For Tom that had meant the entire Hiddleston clan, with Sarah as Grace’s exasperated maid of honour. And between them a few select friends.

On the morning of the wedding, Tom had wooed Grace with the same bouquet of roses he’d sent to her school all those months ago, the same flowers he’d filled the playhouse with when he’d proposed, and the same flowers which now filled the Victorian style [chapel](http://www.fulhampalace.org/weddings-parties-events/chapel-blessings/).

Grace had pressed a handwritten notecard into Luke’s hand when he’d picked Tom up the afternoon before, making him promise not to give it to Tom until they reached the chapel.

Inside were the words of her favourite poem:

i carry your heart with me(i carry it in  
my heart)i am never without it(anywhere  
i go you go,my dear; and whatever is done  
by only me is your doing,my darling)  
i fear  
no fate(for you are my fate,my sweet)i want  
no world(for beautiful you are my world,my true)  
and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant  
and whatever a sun will always sing is you  
  
here is the deepest secret nobody knows  
(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud  
and the sky of the sky of a tree called life;which grows  
higher than the soul can hope or mind can hide)  
and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart  
  
i carry your heart(i carry it in my heart)

 

If the wedding ceremony was intimate and heartfelt, the [reception](http://www.fulhampalace.org/weddings-parties-events/interiors-gallery/) was quite the opposite, with dancing and impromptu singing the order of the day in the Tudor manor house. At one point in the speeches, after some fairly insistent cajoling from his new bride (and more than a little glint of mischief in her eyes suggestive of some delicious recompense later) Tom briefly broke out into ‘Bear Necessities, much to the other guest’s amusement, and Grace’s obvious glee.

The Hiddleston’s took to the dancefloor in their first dance as a married couple to the tune of Nat king Cole’s [Unforgettable](https://youtu.be/Fy_JRGjc1To?t=15s) – the poignancy of the lyrics not escaping anyone close to the couple - with Tom doing his best to waltz his usually grace- _less_ dance partner around in her ice blue accented floor length [Zuhair Murad](http://www.zuhairmurad.com/en/bridal-ss-16-12) gown, accompanied by a chorus of ooh’s and aah’s from their guests.

Just as the lyrics had meant so much to the couple, so did the length of the song, for as much as Tom would have happily held Grace in his arms all night long, Grace’s one request had been that they choose as short a song as possible so as to limit the probability of her injuring her husband.

But it was Grace’s surprise to Tom, after they’d cut the multi-tiered cake – chocolate ganache for Grace and lemon drizzle for Tom – that everyone would talk about for years to come…

“Has anybody seen my wife?” Tom beamed despite his puzzlement as Grace’s new title rolled effortlessly off his tongue.

_He couldn’t get enough of saying it._

He looked around the room, his height - usually a distinct advantage for spotting people – sadly no help whatsoever on this occasion.

He was just about to look outside in case she’d nipped out to get some air, suddenly hopeful that he would find her in the pretty little garden so he could give her a decent snog - _and maybe even a re-enactment of a certain other wedding night in a deserted garden_ \- when the room was filled with the screeching wail of microphone feedback followed by a tapping sound and a familiar voice, shaky but giggling as it mumbled “Testing 1-2 – testing.”

Tom turned on his heels to find the usually reserved Grace - _his wife, no less_ \- stood at the foot of the stage, beetroot red and desperately searching for something.

 _Or rather, someone_.

Their eyes finally connected and she blushed even brighter, if that was even possible, her scarlet slicked lips curling up into a mischievous grin aimed directly at him.

Intrigued, Tom watched as the guests parted, giving the couple a clearer view of one another.

Grace raised the microphone once more.

“So…erm… Hello everybody! I… erm. I just wanted to say a few words. Erm… firstly, a big thank you to you all for being here and for sharing this wonderful day with Tom and I. Also a huge thank you to everyone who made a donation to UNICEF in lieu of wedding gifts, a charity which we both hold dear to our hearts” Grace took a deep breath “As… as anybody who has known Tom and I for any length of time, either individually, or as a couple will know, it took us an eternity to finally get our acts together” Grace paused and sighed but Tom winked as her, subconsciously urging her to go on “but we _finally_ got there… _here_ …” there were whoops from the guests and Grace smiled, waiting for them to die down before continuing.

“Um… So, anyway. For those who _didn’t_ know, Tom and I have known each other for almost our entire lives. Ever since we met at the bottom of our respective gardens in fact. Tom was the one who spotted me lurking in my tree, giving me the confidence to stop hiding. And from that day forward I was offered the unconditional love of the entire Hiddleston family. Sarah was, and still is, my best friend. And Tom and I? Well, we grew up together. We laughed together. We loved together. We… we fought together”

Grace sniffed, willing herself not to get emotional. This was meant to be a happy day after all… Her eyes flicked over to Tom who was rubbing his fingers idly through the scruff on his chin thoughtfully.

When he winked at her she took another deep breath and continued “And for many years we weren’t together. But what we discovered was that [distance separates bodies not hearts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7067155/chapters/19912768). Though we were apart, there was always this invisible thread that seemed to always pull us back together. A wise man once told me that [love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7067155/chapters/19691701). That wise man is stood over there, right now, with a crazy smile on his handsome face. And all I know is that I am so happy, because I know that smile is just for me…”

Tom’s eyes were now teary and he started to move closer but Grace raised her hand in a halting motion and whispered “ _Wait…_ ”

He stopped in his tracks, wondering what she was doing. For perhaps a millisecond the ridiculous thought crossed his mind that Grace was having one of her mini meltdowns, and he wondered if he might yet actually have to talk her out of a divorce!

But then she smiled at him and continued, and Tom breathed a deep sigh of relief.

“But there’s one thing that we’ve always been _terribly_ incompatible in, hasn’t there _Thomas?_ ” she winked at him and he raised his eyebrows wondering where the hell she was going with this.

“You see, my wonderful husband over there, not content with being such a bloody handsome devil, an outstanding actor, a humanitarian, a thoroughly decent human being… _and the love of my life…_ ” there were more collected ‘aaws’ from the guests, before Grace finished “…is _blessed!_ ”

Grace paused, waiting for the leery cheers to die down.

Now it was Tom’s turn to blush. This woman was going to be the death of him, he just knew it!

 _He also knew she_ _was going to get a good smack on the arse later for this!_

Tom groaned at the thought, biting his lip as Grace attempted to settle the room.

“Hey! Get your minds out of the gutter people!” she chuckled, winking again as she looked across the room to a red faced Tom, talking in a staged whisper – _down the bloody microphone_ – “Darling I think they must have seen Tumblr!”

There was another cacophony of whoops and cheers and a few people slapped Tom on the back good-naturedly as Luke suddenly appeared by his side and whispered in his ear “I did warn her not to go looking on there mate!”

_Yeah. She was definitely going to be sore tomorrow…_

Again tapping the microphone to get everyone’s attention back, she looked lovingly back over towards Tom and whispered “ _I’m sorry_ ” – this time silently, and Tom nodded and blew her a kiss, signalling that he was okay.

 _Well_ … for now. He would bide his time…

“Ahem… now you can all see why I don’t do public speaking for a living!” Grace giggled nervously “Anyway, what I _meant_ to say is that my darling husband over there… you see that gorgeous man? Well he’s _blessed…_ with _twinkle toes!”_

There were now rumblings of comprehension but they quickly died back down as she continued her monologue.

“Yes. My dear Thomas was born to dance… Whereas I was most definitely not! His sister Sarah, my best friend over there…” Grace waved at Sarah “will attest to my complete and utter lack of rhythm, even from an early age…”

Sarah had the decency to at least try to deny Grace’s statement before throwing her head back and laughing in defeat as Grace continued.

“She tried, _tirelessly_ to teach me the moves to God only knows how many music videos! With very little success I might add! And as for poor Tom? Well, he’d be able to tell you of numerous occasions when I’ve stood _on_ his feet, which, let’s be honest, are pretty damn hard to miss! In fact, it’s an absolute miracle that we got through our first dance together without me impaling my beloved’s feet with one of _these_ deadly spikes -” Grace grabbed the [Jimmy Choo's](http://www.jimmychoo.com/en/bridal-boutique/bridal-collections/bride/lang/platinum-ice-dusty-glitter-sandals-LANGDGZAA0582.html?cgid=bridalboutique-bride#start=1) Tom had bought for her from the stage behind her back and waved them at the crowd with a chuckle before dropping them back down.

“Anyway… what I’m _really_ trying to say is that I am the luckiest woman in the world because _in spite of_ all my many faults, my darling Thomas accepts me for who I am, two left feet notwithstanding! So… if the most perfect man in the world can accept me and my ridiculous dancing, I’ve decided it’s about time I accepted it myself…”

Tom’s eyebrows shot up then, as Grace nodded to the DJ before dropping the mic to a raucous round of applause as the opening notes of [Can't Stop The Feeling!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ru0K8uYEZWw) started to pump through the speakers and she began to sway her hips.

He watched on in wonder as his beloved wife, she of the aforementioned two left feet - and _literally no rhythm whatsoever_ \- began to dance, endearingly out of time to the melody and moreover, showing no signs of caring whatsoever!

Just as surprising, she was suddenly joined by his two sisters, both completely in time with one another, and the music – but not, of course, with Grace – who had hiked up the skirt of her wedding dress, only to reveal a pair of crystal and pearl encrusted [Converse](https://www.etsy.com/uk/listing/191423420/luxury-pearl-sparklers-all-over-converse?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=wedding%20converse&ref=sc_gallery_1&plkey=bb8da4867888473586bf7f80b75f0a643f1c5f21:191423420) as she attempted to Moonwalk - _terribly!_

Tom’s heart soared with pure adoration.

Just when he thought he couldn’t love this woman any more than he already did, she goes and pulls this out of the bag!

No longer able to resist the up-tempo beat, Tom started to groove as he made his way across to the dance floor, giving one of his trademark spins followed by a lunge and another spin.

The crowd cheered and as Tom reached Grace she slowed, suddenly looking shy as he looked down at her with such unbridled affection.

But then he grabbed her waist and pulled her to him, picking her up and spinning her around in his arms until the room was a blur, the sound of their guest’s applause almost deafening. But the lovers only had eyes for one another as Tom reluctantly let Grace down, righting her as she wobbled dizzily, and then pulling her back hard into his embrace.

In her flat Converse the height difference between them was marked so Tom stooped a little as Grace stood on her tip-toes, kissing each other fiercely as they awkwardly continued to move.

“I love you Mr Hiddleston!” Grace groaned against Tom’s bruising lips.

“And I fucking love you Mrs Hiddleston!” Tom growled back, grinding his snake hips up against hers and causing her to dig her nails into his neck and gasp.

Tom groaned and picked her up again, forcing her to wrap her dress-laden legs haphazardly around his waist and her arms around his neck like a monkey as he carried her purposefully out towards the secluded garden that he’d been hoping to find her in earlier, and completely oblivious to the continuing cheers of the watching guests.

The late December winter white canvas offered the perfect antidote to the heat rising between them.

“Tom! What are you doing? It’s bloody freezing out here?!” Grace shivered as the frosty evening air hit her sweat slicked bare shoulders and back.

“Then I’d better warm you up a little, hadn’t I?” Tom’s lush warm baritone was almost a heat source in itself as he growled and nipped at the sensitive column of her neck, sending another shiver up her spine.

Ignoring her half-hearted protests, Tom continued to stride across the frozen lawn where they’d been innocently photographed only hours earlier, and towards a large, moss covered oak tree on the far side.

Realising her protests were doing nothing to subdue Tom’s ardour, Grace tried a new tack.

“So you enjoyed my dancing then?” her voice faltered as she realised she was actually incredibly nervous to hear Tom’s real thoughts on her exhibition on the dance floor.

“It was… interesting!” he chuckled against her neck as he reluctantly let her down.

Sensing disappointment in her eyes as he pulled away to lean back against the tree, and unsure whether what he saw was a reflection of his words or his actions, Tom quickly clarified “You were fucking amazing out there darling. Completely in a world of your own, but sublime as always. But seriously? Dancing in public is overrated sweetheart. You can dance rings around me in the bedroom! Your horizontal shuffle is legendary!”

Grace snorted at Tom’s ridiculously effortless banter. He always knew exactly what to say to ease her concerns.

“You were right though baby” Grace gasped as he tightened his grip on her waist and his rhythmic hips started to push against her clothed but throbbing mound. She could still feel him even through all the damn layers of tulle and silk and had to take a moment to gather her quickly evaporating thoughts “erm… oh yeah… there really _should_ be more dancing in the world. And this…” she slipped her hand between their grinding bodies and squeezed his clothed erection “Well _this_ really is a force for good!”

“Well in that case I think it’s high time we consummated our marriage darling” Tom groaned, his face buried into her neck, nipping and licking her sweet skin as she tormented him.

Suddenly realising what Tom was suggesting, Grace tried to pull her hand away and gasped “Here? Tom I can’t! I’ll ruin my dress!”

Tom looked down thoughtfully before nodding.

“Yes… right. Well you’ll just have to climb me like last time then!” he smirked, his hands squeezing her ass indulgently and eliciting a low moan from her doubtful lips.

“In this dress? Are you kidding me?” Grace quirked her eyebrows and tried to be the voice of reason but Tom grabbed her hips before she could think of a single, reasonable reason to make him stop.

He hiked up the huge skirt, suddenly thankful that his wife was much shorter than him, because well… less wife meant less dress!

He took a moment to admire her shapely legs in the lacy stockings before the ache in his cock grew far too distracting and brought him back to the task in hand.

Or rather, the task he intended on putting in Grace’s hand.

“Be a darling and unfasten me love?” he growled, flicking his eyes beseechingly between his painfully bulging crotch and Grace’s wildly conflicted eyes.

“I can't believe we're doing this!” Grace mumbled as she unzipped Tom’s dress trousers and freed his length, inadvertently licking her lips – something Tom did not miss.

“You have a serious problem Thomas Hiddleston!” 

“Yeah... her name's Grace Hiddleston...” he grunted as she gently stroked his weeping head “and I can't seem to keep my hands off her!” 

Speaking of hands, one of Tom’s had now fought its way under the voluminous fabric and was sliding up one of Grace’s silky soft thighs.

Grace squeaked her half-assed dissent against Tom’s lips but the words died on his tongue as he slipped two fingers under her lace panties, pulling them to one side as he stroked her slick folds, teasing her until her own hand gripped his cock with intent.

They both intuitively moved, as if telepathic, just as Tom’s tongue also slipped into Grace’s hot, gasping mouth. 

Tom plunged his fingers into Grace’s pussy as hers began stroking his thick cock. His name came in a litany of repeated groans as she began to ride his fingers. His expert touch easily tapped into all her pressure points and as he felt her start to tighten around him, he increased the force of his movements, his cock twitching in her hand as he watched in wonder as she urgently came in waves around his fingers, hoarsely whimpering her release. 

Her sounds and her touch set Tom’s body on fire and his cock ached to be inside her. Though her hand had grown limp around his length, each tiny shudder that pulsed throughout her body as she clung to him, in turn vibrated along the length of his dick, causing his face to contort in sheer bliss.

“Fuck... i'm close baby! Let me... let me come inside you...” Tom’s desperate voice broke through Grace’s addled brain and she tried to be sensible.

“Here?! Are you fucki-”

Before Grace was able to finish her sentence Tom had yanked her entire body up, wrapping it around his, the skirt of her dress now practically over her head. He allowed gravity to assist him as Grace’s hot, slick heat pressed against his bulbous needy head and in one agonisingly satisfying moment they were joined once more.

“Oh God! Tom!” Grace managed to gasp out before his lips were once again pressed to hers, swallowing her gasps and moans as he started to bounce her up and down on his cock with intent.

He was close.

So…

Fucking…

Close…

Tom pulled his mouth away, wanting to see her, wanting to see his beautiful, sexy, _filthy,_ wife come apart around him. She was watching him intently too, her pupils blown wide as the fairy lights in the trees above danced off her features. He looked down between them - between the volumes of virginal white tulle that they had managed to subdue - as he pounded into her deliciously hot pussy. In that moment Grace was like some fallen angel, and he was the devil, sent to earth to claim her as his own.

It was ridiculous, he knew it. She was already his, as he was hers. They’d pledged as much to one another mere hours earlier.

But the truth was, there was something almost primal about the urgent need to seal that deal by burying his rampant cock deep inside her sweet little cunt.

The realisation made his cock harden even more and he gave a particularly hard thrust as his lips once more connected with Grace’s delicate neck.

“You feel this?” he managed to gasp against her ear. Grace could but whimper and nod as Tom continued, his own voice betraying his growing desperation.

“From now on...”

_Thrust._

“This is mine!”

_Thrust._

“Do…do you understand me?”

_Thrust._

“Mine...” he growled again, his voice raspy as it echoed through the frosty evening air.

“Uh… yes… uh... Thomas?” Grace tried to speak, her words coming out in breathless pants as he plundered her depths with his virile cock “It's _always_  been yours!”

Tom growled and bucked harder, feeling his imminent release as he steadied himself against the tree and urged Grace to touch herself.

As her small fingers descended on her throbbing clit, she knew it would be a matter of mere seconds before she came again so she nodded to Tom, not trusting her ability to utter another single coherent word.

“Oh God yes baby!” Tom panted, his eyes darting down to where they were joined, then back up to Grace’s flushed face as she bit back what would surely have been a wanton cry.

With a valiant effort Tom gave an especially hard thrust as he managed to gasp out “Difference is... now I have a piece of paper to prove it darling!”

His words were enough to send them both spiralling out of control.

Grace threw her head back, her walls clenching around Tom’s pulsing length as she finally succumbed to his delicious torment. Tom thrust a couple of times more before he too exploded deep inside her, claiming his wife with his come as he thoroughly painted her clutching walls.

The couple clung to one another, panting, as Tom leant heavily against the damp tree, oblivious to the damp moss leeching into the seat of his pale grey [trousers](http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2015/02/16/25AED90100000578-0-image-m-37_1424091158781.jpg) as he took in rasping breathes of air.

When finally they were able to control their breathing, Grace was the first to speak, a throaty chuckle erupting from her kiss bruised lips as she whispered “Mr Hiddleston! Whatever am I going to do with you?!”

Tom groaned, Grace’s walls vibrating around his spent cock, before his lips turned into a filthy grin as he too chuckled “Whatever the fuck you want to… Mrs Hiddleston!”

The couple shared a simple moment of silent satisfaction as they looked lovingly into one another’s eyes, their burning ardour momentarily quenched as they reluctantly separated from their intimate connection.

Acutely aware now of the reception party still continuing on inside, the couple straightened themselves up as best as they could, Tom looking longingly down at Grace’s breasts as she struggled to straighten her bodice.

Licking his lips he growled in her ear “Fuck! Did I mention how magnificent your tits look today darling? I can’t wait to get them out of this dress later” as they started to make their way back around the tree, now lightly dusted with speckles of snow.

_When had it started to snow?!_

Grace, clenching her come slicked thighs at Tom’s lascivious promise, was oblivious to the eyes watching them as they made their way across the snow-speckled lawn.

“Ah, _there_ you are! We thought you’d gotten lost out here!” the sound of Diana Hiddleston’s chastising voice at the doorway made the newlyweds jump. Tom tightened his grip on Grace’s waist and muttered “keep your mouth shut and leave this to me baby. You know my mum sees right through you when you lie!”

Grace rolled her eyes but laughed as she whispered “Okay, but you’ve gotten awfully bossy since you became my husband!”

“Yeah and you love it darling!” Tom growled in her ear before straightening his back and preparing himself to face the wrath of his mother.

Grace giggled as she watched Tom switch on the puppy dog charm.

 _Ah dear, dear Thomas! Your mother knows when you’re lying too sweetheart, but go right ahead_ …

“Mum!” Tom let go of Grace’s waist and bounded up the steps, planting a kiss on the much shorter woman’s cheek, forcing him to bend forward in the process. As he did so, Grace spotted the mossy stains on his arse and frowned.

_Shit!_

Diana Hiddleston looked her son in the eye, the trademark quirked Hiddleston eyebrow reflected right back at his own.

She was no fool.

She’d watched Tom and Grace stagger out from behind the huge oak tree, their rumpled clothing hastily straightened, and their faces beaming.

Her heart swelled to see both of them so happy. But why did they insist on getting so intimate in public places?!

This was not the first time she’d almost caught them at it, and something told her it would not be the last. But with her son’s high profile and her now daughter-in-law’s – _oh how happy it made her to call Grace that!_ \- distaste for the press intrusion which inevitably came along with it, Diana thought it prudent to at least _try_ to nip it in the bud…

Not to mention the fact that it was likely zero degrees out here now! They could catch their death in this weather!

A deep frown set on her lips at that realisation and she glanced behind her beaming son to where Grace was rubbing her bare arms.

 _Oh for the love of God! Were those grazes on her arms?!_ A distant memory of another set of grazes, many, _many_ years ago flashed back to Diana then and suddenly it was like all the pieces of an elaborate puzzle had suddenly crashed together.

“Thomas! Can you not keep it in your pants for five minutes?!”

Tom started to protest, to no doubt try to wriggle his way out of what he must know she’d guessed.

_No. Enough was enough!_

“Don’t you give me that innocent look Thomas William! I wasn’t born yesterday you know! I can guess what the pair of you have been up to out here…! Have you got some weird tree fetish?! Is that it? I thought I saw someone behind the apple tree in Grace’s garden the night before you ‘announced’ yourselves to us all back in June! There were unripe apples flying everywhere! That was you two as well, wasn’t it?!”

Tom stood, speechless, desperately trying to think of something – _anything_ – to say, but his mum wasn’t finished.

“Remind me not to air out your sister’s bedroom next time you two are visiting! God only knows what I’ll see in the garden! And speaking of which… I can’t believe you defiled the playhouse! I could never, in all good conscious let _any_ of my grandbabies play in there now, knowing their randy uncle and auntie have… have done… Oh God only knows what in there!”

Grace’s cheeks burned crimson and she hid behind Tom, wanting the ground to swallow her up. _Diana knew about the playhouse?!_ It was ridiculous, she knew that. They were _married_ now for goodness sake! So why did she feel like she had been caught red-handed with her hand in the cookie jar?

The unhelpful image of where her hand _could_ have been caught had Diana only found them a few minutes earlier behind the tree made her squirm on the spot and she groaned, praying for that hole in the ground with renewed fervour.

If Grace had been able to see her husband’s blushing, yet now ridiculously smug face she would likely have slapped him across those delicious cheekbones right about now.

“Oh my God! Mum you knew about the playhouse?!” Tom groaned, but there was more than a hint of humour in his voice as he chuckled _“Best_ day of my bloody life! Well… until today!” as he looked down at Grace’s shocked face and winked.

Grace coughed but Tom just sniggered as he continued “But I guess, if you haven’t already, you might want to get rid of that old air mattress as well…”

Diana’s eyebrows shot up as the final piece of the puzzle fell into place, realising exactly _when_ it must have happened. Grace at least had the decency to look embarrassed, but her son, her wonderful, talented and infuriatingly smug son?

With a shake of her head Diana muttered “well I hope you haven’t left any underwear out there this time, Muffin's not around to retrieve it!”

Tom looked quizzically from his mother to his wife’s beet red face and decided it might be a good time to start at least _trying_ to act contrite before Grace died of embarrassment.

After all, they had a _bridal suite_ still to christen!

His cock twitching at the mere thought, Tom had to will away the images that filled his filthy mind as he leant forward again, wrapping an arm around each of his favourite women and muttering “Okay, okay! We get it mum! But in my defence have you _seen_ my wife?! She’s pretty irresistible!” before looking dotingly into Grace’s eyes “How did I ever get this lucky?”

Diana’s tense frame softened against her son, just as Grace’s did on the other side and she broke away, looking fondly at the newlyweds.

“Right, we’ll say no more about it. Get yourselves back inside and say goodbye to your guests properly before they think you just ran off!” And with that, Diana broke away as Tom kissed her cheek and whispered “Love you mum” and Grace mumbled “Sorry” again.

Diana smacked Tom across the arse good naturedly as she followed them back up into the reception, rolling her eyes as she spotted the deep green stain on her son’s morning suit trousers.

_Oh Lord help them all!_

Her son, and now her daughter-in-law, really _would_ be the death of her!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha. Hope you're teeth didn't fall out with the tooth-aching fluff... 
> 
> So. This is going to be the penultimate chapter in this series for a while. I may come back to them in the future, but i'm going to leave the newlyweds for a while to get on with their lives. <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the wedding night. Need I really say any more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finishing this little tale off with a bang. Or two. Therefore expect lots of smut… (So definitely NSFW)

Back in the reception room the newlyweds took to the stage, thanking everyone once more for joining them and waving their goodbyes. As they finally reached the doors to leave, Sarah was just returning from the restrooms with a very sleepy Josie in her arms.

“You guys off? Have a wonderful honeymoon! Just one question before you go… now that you two are married does this mean I'm expected to climb Mount [Everest](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7067155/chapters/19409194)?”

Tom raised an eyebrow, looking from his sister to his wife in confusion as Grace laughed heartily.

“Erm… I think I can let you off!” she giggled and awkwardly hugged Sarah and the now dozing Rosie. Tom did the same and trained the same quirked eyebrow questioningly at Grace as they made their way through the snow-blanketed courtyard towards the separate building housing the bridal suite.

“Do I even want to know?” he asked good-naturedly.

Grace stopped and looked up at him, her heart melting once more as she realised what a momentous day this had truly been, given everything they had been through since Sarah had revealed her long-guarded premonition all those years ago in India. “It’s not important now, except to say Sarah may just have called it… _many_ years ago!”

“Wait… _what?_ Did _every_ member of my bloody family know about us?!” Tom blustered, staring down quizzically at her.

This time it was Grace who became impatient.

“Thomas! Do you _really_ want to stand out here in the freezing cold debating the ins and outs of your family’s mind? Because I have plans for you young man, none of which involve talking about your sister, your family or Mount bloody Everest!”

Tom seemed to jolt out of his contemplation at that, and when Grace started to pull him along the pathway muttering something about her being desperate to climb _him_ again, he quickly cast all other thoughts aside and caught her up.   

Now walking with renewed purpose, Tom was the one to pull Grace inside and up the staircase. When he glanced across at her - rosy cheeked from the cold and eyes gleaming with mischief - the usually articulate Mr Hiddleston found himself momentarily lost for words.

They’d finally done it!

The overwhelming sense of calm that flooded throughout his body at that stark realisation caused him to pause at the top of the grand staircase and Grace subsequently jolted to a halt.

Turning her head, she found her soulmate, simply stood, almost in a daze as he stared at her, a soft dreamy smile gracing his lips.

“Tom?” she whispered, unnerved.

“Hmm?” he murmured, continuing to stare at her, his smile widening.

“Darling? Are you okay?”

“Me…? Never better…” Tom let out a satisfyingly deep breath. Because it was true. Shaking his head free of his trance, Tom climbed the stair separating him from Grace and before she quite knew what was happening, he’d scooped her up into a bridal hold and began walking with purpose towards their suite.

Grace gasped at the sudden upheaval but her surprise soon turned into giggles as Tom marched them down the hallway to the solitary doorway.

“Someone’s suddenly impatient!” she snuggled into his neck, licking a languid path along the prominent vein just peeking out from the stiff collar of his dress shirt and rubbing her nose along his bearded jawline.

“Fuck!” Tom growled before helplessly nodding down in gesture to his pocket “Be a love…”

Grace reached down and slid one small hand into his tight trouser pocket, rolling her eyes at the tailoring.

“Bloody hell Tom! I can feel your freckles through this lining!” she giggled again as she continued her search, enjoying herself far more than was strictly necessary as she made sure to trail one perfectly manicured nail along the prominent bulge now straining insistently against the seams of the expensive fabric. Biting her lip she glanced up at Tom and her breath caught.

His eyes were hooded, almost the colour of midnight, and bathed with desire as he stared down at her breasts, that oh-so talented tongue of his trailing along his lower lip in filthy contemplation.

Grace couldn’t help it. She moaned.

“Grace… darling…” Tom purred then, causing her to have to clench her already damp thighs together and bite harder on her own lip “stop being a fucking tease and just get the damn key. Otherwise I _will_ fuck you, right here, right fucking now against this door sweetheart!” the purr steadily descended into a feral growl and Grace gulped.

Her now shaking hand slid further around while she tried her level best not to think about the fact that she could feel that fucking vein she so loved to lick actually pulsing under her fingertips!

Finally locating the small old-fashioned key fob, Grace dangled it coquettishly towards Tom on the end of her finger and he snatched it from her, his eyes now matching the feral tone that had only moments earlier graced his lips.

He made quick work of opening the door and marched over to the grand four poster bed, unceremoniously depositing Grace down onto the plush mattress hard enough to make her bounce. She snorted with laughter at that, but her giggles died in her throat as she looked up into Tom’s brooding - and most definitely still wild - eyes.

 _Oh fuck! Was she in for a night of it tonight!_ The last time Tom had looked at her with such urgent need had been back in New York.

Deciding that two could play _that_ game, Grace wriggled to the edge of the bed and immediately sank down to her knees before him.

Tom, seemingly pulled out of his reverie at her movement, looked down, one eyebrow quirking as she raised a finger to her scarlet lips and silenced any potential protests.

Not that Grace expected anything of the sort once she leant forward and nuzzled at Tom’s clothed erection with the tip of her nose, making sure he heard her breathy sighs of pleasure. Out of the corner of her eye she could see his fist clenching by his side as she continued her barely there caress and smirked. Yes indeed. Two _could_ play that game and she had only just begun...

Tom watched on - willing himself not to interrupt - as his Grace, she of such reserved yet dignified beauty and poise, once more turned into a wanton little minx behind closed doors. He had to clench his fists in order to resist the almost uncontainable urge to just grab hold of her and tear that damn dress off her so he could finally feast his eyes on her naked body again. Their earlier dalliance behind the tree had done absolutely nothing to dampen his ardour. He wanted - no… _needed_ \- her again. But at the same time she never ceased to intrigue him with new and unexpected ways to seduce him. Now was absolutely no exception, as her nose was replaced by her mouth pressing hard against his tented trousers, exhaling her hot breath through the fabric covering his erection as she tilted her head and traced its impressive length.

Grace felt Tom’s cock pulse between her lips as he half growled, half whimpered _“Fu…uck”_ , unable to stop his hands from slipping in between the hairpins of her up-do and tugging gently as he completely lost himself to the sensation.

For a second Grace paused, taking the time to glance up at Tom, her lips still caressing his twitching yet still clothed cock. The look of pure, unadulterated desire which Tom returned made her moan around his length and his hands unconsciously tightened in her hair, tugging more insistently, though neither were quite certain whether the act was intended to stop Grace or in fact urge her to continue on.

However, moments later the decision seem to have been made as Tom hissed “Stop!” in that deep, panty-soaking timbre that had her feeling dizzy with her own desire. Grace ignored him for a moment, wanting to test just how true the claims were for her so called ‘long-lasting’ lipstick, but Tom clearly had other ideas as his hands effortlessly slid down from her hair – now definitely more of an _up-don’t_ – and under her arms, pulling her back upright.

Knowing this was the night they would only ever get a single shot at, Tom doggedly reigned back his ardour, determined to ensure neither forgot it in a hurry.

In all honesty, it had been the reason he'd had his way with Grace earlier in the gardens. _Well… one of them_. He knew he would be impatient. But he needed tonight to be special. Because tonight was about so much more than sex. This was the first night of their married life together.

Quite simply, it _had_ to be perfect. He owed Grace that. So that meant foreplay. Lots and lots of delicious foreplay.

By the end of this night Tom wanted them both to be thoroughly exhausted. He’d purposely not drunk more than a couple of glasses of champagne over the course of the day, sheer adrenaline and happiness keeping him on cloud nine.

Nothing was going to get in the way of him claiming his wife tonight. _Nothing._

Biting his lip now, looking down at Grace as she waivered slightly below him, her not-so-insignificant height difference even more marked since she’d refused to put the ‘spiked heels of Satan’ back on her poor, throbbing feet, Tom was caught between wanting to simply ravage her, or just take her in his arms and squeeze her. He was so happy, so content and yet so fucking horny he couldn’t quite decide which was most pressing.

Tom needn’t have concerned himself though, as the slow trail of Grace’s fingernail once again across his aching bulge reminded him what was _literally_ most pressing…

With a flare of his nostrils and a deep growl, Tom pushed Grace back down onto the bed so that she was seated on the edge and - still standing - positioned himself between her parted thighs and dangling legs, looking down with distaste at far, _far_ too much clothing for his liking.

However, it once again served as a reminder to do this slowly, and so, much to Grace’s protests, instead of climbing up on the bed alongside her, Tom shoved up the silk and tulle of her dress and started to torment her by pushing the sinewy meat of his thigh against her clothed, but soaked crotch.

Grace moaned and wriggled, trying to force Tom to do more, _move_ more. But something had clearly switched inside him, and his impatience was gone, or at least tempered. Instead he held her, one elegant hand splayed across her lower belly, its heat burning through Grace’s soft skin and forcing her to remain open and still for him to torment her however he saw fit.

And torment her he did, as he leant forward and looked her in the eye, that talented tongue of his taunting, as it chose only to lick his own lips rather than Grace’s hot, wet and already needy lower lips.

“Tom!” Grace gasped, ashamed of how whiny her voice had already become. Tom merely quirked his eyebrow and smirked, satisfied that he once again had the upper hand, not only figuratively but quite literally as it remained positioned across her pelvic line.

“Oh darling… whatever is the matter? I thought you liked a bit of teasing?” he purred, his other hand silently making its way down to the delicate scrap of ivory lace barely covering her mound.

Before Grace could gasp out her protest at Tom’s words, his nefarious fingers had slid down and under her lacy knickers, effectively cupping her soaking pussy, whilst simultaneously slackening the tension in his thigh as he turned his body in order to get better access. His other hand remained steadfastly positioned on Grace’s belly, much to her protest as she started to wriggle once again.

“Grace…” Tom warned, signalling his disapproval with yet another quirk of his eyebrow before sniggering as she shot daggers at him. Tom knew that Grace understood better than to argue when he was in this kind of mood. She knew the pay offs for patience would be well worth her gnawing through her own cheek even as she fought with her rising desire to wipe that smug grin off his damn face by sitting on it!

Pleased with Grace’s seeming submission, Tom allowed his middle finger to gently part her folds, swallowing a groan as he felt just how wet she actually was for him. For the briefest second he considered throwing all caution out of the window, ripping off that fine lace barrier and sinking to his knees to feast on Grace’s exquisite nectar. But as he looked down through heavily hooded eyes at the wanton sight of his wife lay open and panting at the merest of touches, he purred “Prop yourself up baby…” whilst lazily stroking that solitary finger at her entrance “I want to be able to see my beautiful wife’s face as she falls apart”

Grace stuttered out a moan, trying to gather enough wits to pull two of the overstuffed pillows under her head and neck. At no point did Tom cease his torment, so even the slightest of movements from her had him grazing momentarily over untouched skin and by the time she’d wriggled into position, she was already embarrassingly close.

Finally comfortably settled, with Tom perching sideways alongside her on the edge of the bed, Grace watched on as he nodded his head approvingly.

“Excellent darling… Jesus! You’re fucking soaking!” He groaned as he slowly began to explore her outer lips with his fore and ring fingers, whilst still teasing her slit with his middle.

“That’s because my husband is a fucking torment and I just want his cock again!” she hissed in mounting irritation and Tom couldn’t help but to let out a deep groan tinged with a hint of pity for her.

But he valiantly remained steadfast in his plan.

“Such a filthy little mouth my darling has!” he chuckled, pausing as he looked deep into her eyes “Are you certain you _only_ want my cock?” before continuing to coax her slit, the heel of his hand now beginning to put pressure on her mound.

“Please…” Grace moaned, starting to wonder if it was possible to pass out purely from the touch of Tom’s fingers.

Seemingly having mercy on her, Tom released the hand that had been splayed across Grace’s belly and leant towards her to lightly trace two fingers along her now slightly smeared scarlet lips. A lewd flashback of that same shade painted on her lips, stretched taut around his cock back in New York briefly flashed before him, causing him to groan before pulling his fingers away momentarily when Grace’s eyes narrowed, looking like she might actually bite them in frustration.

“There there, darling” he soothed, moving them back into position at her panting lips as he diligently set about his task down below once more. Tom moved his index finger from Grace’s outer lip to join his tormenting middle one and urgently plunged them deep into Grace’s clenching pussy, the two corresponding fingers of his other hand mimicking the same pull and thrust between her now parted mouth.

“Mmmph! Gawd!” Grace managed a barely legible gasp past the probing fingers, before instinct took over and she started to suck on them, imagining they were finally her husband’s cock.

_Oh yes! She would show him what he had interrupted!_

Tom quickly realised what Grace was doing as he found himself grunting, his eyes flicking between her plump scarlet smeared lips sucking heartily on his saliva soaked fingers to where his other hand was buried knuckles deep, milking her cunt.

“Oh! So that’s how we’re playing this, is it?” he gasped, fighting for some semblance of composure as Grace’s intermittent moans continued to distractingly cut through the luridly wet sounds coming from both her sets of lips.

If you were to ask Tom now how he kept focus he would struggle for an answer. But some way - _somehow_  - he did, adding his ring finger and continuing to thrust as Grace began to buck wildly into the heel of his persistent hand and causing Tom to force her pelvis back down against the bed, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as he continually plundered her searing heat.

Her stuttering breaths only served to amp up his own rampant need and his touch became all the more urgent. Pulling his saliva soaked digits from Grace’s mouth, he used that hand to further pin her writhing pelvis to the bed as he began to tap out an incessant rhythm of intent on Grace’s g-spot, relishing her high pitched wail as he felt her walls tighten around his fingers.

_Fuck! She was close… so…. so close…_

One of her hands tugged at her hair whilst the other flew to Tom’s shoulder, digging her nails in hard as he bent over her, urging her on, his eyes dark as midnight.

“Come on…. _Yes_ ….” Tom coaxed hoarsely as he watched Grace’s hips buck and squirm as he plundered her dripping pussy, her juices making a lewd squelching sound.

“T… Tom!” she stuttered and finally he slid his thumb over her aching pearl, simultaneously rubbing as he stroked her closer and closer to her release. Her shaking hand moved from his shoulder to his neck and Tom cried out as he felt her nails dig into his flesh.

“Fuck Grace! I married a wild little hell cat really, didn’t I…?” he growled darkly, his neck stinging. He pressed his palm harder into her pelvis, so hard that he could feel his movements _inside_ her.

_Oh. Fucking. Hell!_

“Jesus! Grace… come… please… fucking come for me woman! I need to be inside you… Oh God... _please!”_

At that moment Tom didn’t care that his voice had changed to a desperate whine. He didn’t care that he was a victim of his own need for delayed gratification. All he cared about was the sight of Grace writhing below him, thighs spread wide open for _him_ , one of her hands gripping wildly at her hair, the other – having, at some point, left his neck - now tugging at an exposed nipple, the bodice of her wedding dress crooked where it had been impatiently pushed down.

But it was her face that almost tipped Tom over the edge himself. Her mouth was gaping open, rasping gasps of breath the only sounds she seemed able to make now. Her eyes were liquid lust laced with an almost ethereal quality, almost as if she was there and not there all at the same time. Just as Tom leant closer, the first hint of panic beginning to rise in his belly as he questioned if she was having some kind of seizure, Grace’s body suddenly stuttered violently and she gushed over his hand, her thighs and her wedding dress, a hoarse scream piercing through the otherwise silent room.

Immediately she slumped, almost lifeless and Tom instantly slipped his dripping fingers free with a dark groan. His first instinct was to check that Grace was okay, and as he climbed onto the bed alongside her, gently stroking her cheek, he was relieved to see that her eyes, whilst still somewhat glazed over, now had a peaceful lustre and her lips were curled into a blissful smile.  

“Christ! Grace…?” Tom heard the residual panic in his voice as his eyes flitted back and forth between Grace’s eyes and her blotchy red chest, doing his utmost best to ignore that tantalising nipple still taunting the periphery of his vision.

Finally Grace blinked, and Tom watched her carefully as she gulped in a deep breath before gasping, in barely more than a whisper “T…Tom!”

“Darling…? Sshhh… I’m here…” he soothed before hissing under his breath _“Fuck..!”_

Tom was going into full on panic mode now as he watched her carefully, running his soaked fingers absentmindedly through his already dishevelled hair. What had he just done? Why couldn’t he have just given Grace the usual seeing too that they both enjoyed so much?

 _You know why! You wanted this to be special!_ He angrily internalised as he tugged at the buttons of his shirt, gasping for air. _Yeah well, you certainly did it this time old boy! You fucking broke your wife on your wedding night! Way. To. Bloody. Well. Go! You didn’t even manage to do that to Grace your first time together! Idiot!_

Grace indolently watched her husband of only eight hours appear to have a panic attack before her eyes and tried to soothe him as best as she could in her totally blissed out state. If she had possessed enough energy to move even a single limb she would have immediately pulled him to her and cradled his head lovingly against her chest, but as it stood she felt like she was still floating somewhere high in the sky, every bone in her body feeling like liquid. Having barely slept in recent weeks as the nuptials approached, and fearing their special day would somehow be revealed to the world - and subsequently ruined - Grace suddenly felt complete and utter peace.

The best she could manage was a soft, contented purr of “Thomas… t…thank you!” over and over again.

Tom stilled, his hand still grasping tufts of hair between his fingers, and blinked twice.

_Eh?_

“Grace! Oh sweetheart… you’re okay!” It wasn’t a question, but a statement of relief and Tom’s voice trembled with concern as he leant closer, kissing her damp forehead before taking the time to really look her over.

She still had that blissed-out look in her eyes, but there was also a sparkle there now and her grin was what could only be described as mischievous.

Tom couldn’t help it. Tears started to slide down his cheeks as relief swept over him. “You’re… you’re okay!” he repeated in a whisper and Grace concentrated all her energy into moving one hand, brushing away his tears.

“Tom…” she whispered “that… was… incredible! But… I still need you inside me…”

At first Tom appeared to balk at the suggestion, but slowly Grace regained her strength, and with it, her request became persistent.

“Please Tom… _please!”_ she whined and he finally relented, slipping off the bed to quickly strip out of his suit, insisting that Grace stay exactly where she was.

This was their wedding night after all, and by heavens _he_ was going to be the one to undress his bride!

Grace watched him like a hawk, blood beginning to come back to all of her extremities as she licked her lips at the sight of his naked, muscular body. _Jesus, she really was a lucky, lucky woman!_

As Tom neared the bed she sat up and shuffled to the edge despite his protests, reminding him that her dress had tiny, fiddly buttons and that it would be so much easier this way. Tom’s long, nimble fingers inexplicably made fast work of them however, and in next to no time he was sliding the silk and tulle confection down over Grace’s hips as she lifted her bum.

All the while his eyes were trained on her perky breasts, thanking all the Gods and Zuhair Murad for internal structuring on Grace’s dress, as it afforded him one less barrier to her nakedness. Once the dress had been laid carefully over the back of the armchair in the corner, Tom returned to the bed, only to find that Grace had already wriggled out of her sodden knickers and was now rolling one lace topped hold up down her leg. Entranced, he watched as she balled it up and tossed it at him teasingly, before beginning on the other.

“Stop!” Tom instructed and Grace looked up, eyebrow raised coquettishly.

“Lie down on your side, facing away from me darling…” his voice was deeper still, almost a growl and Grace couldn’t help but to lick her lips and moan.

“Now…!” he warned and Grace moaned again, but wriggled down onto her side, her hand reaching back down to where her remaining stocking was now dangling mid-thigh.

“I said… _stop!”_ Tom repeated close behind Grace’s ear, making her jump. It never ceased to amaze her how such a tall, imposing man could be so stealth-like when he wanted to be.

She felt the mattress shift as he pressed his taut muscular torso up against her nude back, one large hand reaching effortlessly down to the lace band of her stocking and using it to gently lift her leg up, opening her up just enough to allow his thick length to rest against her swollen folds.

“Do you remember the last time we made love like this?” Tom purred into Grace’s neck, his nose nuzzling behind her ear as his hot breath danced across her shoulder.

“I think I do…” Grace teased, a gasp escaping her playful lips as Tom nipped at her shoulder.

“Oh really? You only _think_ so…?”

“Mmm hmm…” Grace answered, a small giggle escaping at the same time as Tom’s fingers ghosted over her ribs.

“Is that so…?” Tom groaned as he hooked Grace’s thigh back over his own and abruptly pushed into her welcoming heat “how about… now?”

“Oh… oh!” Grace stuttered out a moan as he bottomed out, filling her so completely that she couldn’t think, much less formulate any kind of rational reply.

Tom smirked against his lover’s shoulder before languorously withdrawing so that only the tip of his cock caressed her entrance.

“Grace… darling… surely you haven’t forgotten already?” he growled then, thrusting hard and deep, before pausing once again.

Grace could barely stutter a response of “I… I…”

Growing restless, Tom slowly, ever so slowly, began to rock his hips against Grace’s bottom, each languid thrust measured as he relished the way her most intimate muscles were already beginning to flutter and grip around his length. 

“You were such a naughty girl that night. Are you certain you don’t remember?” Tom growled against Grace’s earlobe, nipping and laving at her flesh as he continued his exquisite stoking. 

“Mmm…” Grace murmured in response, remembering that rainy night in November very well but not trusting her voice right then…

_Tom had been due home from Australia the following evening and they had agreed to hold off from anything remotely intimate in the week preceding, wanting their reunion to be explosive._

_Grace had been doing so well._

_That is, until she’d happened to turn on the TV after finishing her marking, only to have been presented with the sight of her fiancé looking all sexy as hell in a rerun of The Night Manager. She’d done her best to avoid it the first time around, but things were different now, and she’d found herself transfixed as she’d watched her kind and gentle Thomas morphing into this calculated undercover spy before her very eyes. When he’d showered under what must have been an icy waterfall she’d shivered for him, but it was the sight of him strutting around in that leather jacket and riding that damn motorcycle that had ultimately driven her half insane. She'd flicked off the TV with a shudder as soon as he’d ended up in bed with some random woman after a conversation about cookery. That was still one step too far for her to watch._

_But as she'd laid in bed later that night, her mind refused to quit wandering back to the images on the TV and she'd felt the omnipresent ache between her thighs - the one that she’d been desperately trying to ignore for days - assert its presence once more._

_She'd tossed and turned but sleep had still alluded her, and in desperation – reasoning that she wanted to ensure she was well rested for Tom’s return - Grace had found herself downstairs, rifling through piles of magazines and paperwork on the coffee table for the copy of ‘Interview Magazine’ which Tom had sent her with a decidedly indecent note attached._

_Back in her bedroom she'd stripped off and dug out her all but abandoned bullet vibrator, thanking the God's and all their sons that it still had working batteries._

_Less than ten minutes later Grace had been curled up, naked but sated and as satisfied as she was ever going to get from a piece of plastic and some provocative photos of Tom, cuddling a pillow and snoring softly, only the faintest hint of guilt that she’d broken their abstinence pact lingering in the back of her mind._

_And that was exactly how Tom had found her, having foregone the wrap party for a surprise earlier flight. He'd dumped his bags in the hallway of Grace’s house and crept upstairs, stripping in the bathroom before tiptoeing silently into her bedroom, guided only by the light of his mobile phone._

_Tom’s intention had been to cuddle up to his darling Grace while she slept. He had been wide awake, having slept for over half the flight._

_But when the glow from his phone had revealed a small vibrator, a bottle of lube and his Interview photoshoot discarded on the bedside table, it hadn’t taken a genius to work out what Grace had been up to_ _and his eyebrows had almost shot to the ceiling…_

“You know, I _really_ should have woken you up that night by putting you over my knee darling!” Tom grunted as he gave a particularly brutal thrust “but you looked _so_ bloody adorable, hugging that pillow…” he leisurely withdrew again, one hand sliding up to pinch at a perky nipple.

“Fuck!” Grace moaned before sighing apologetically “I know… I know! I did apologise though!”

Her own hand slipped back behind both their bodies, digging her nails into Tom’s peachy bottom and eliciting another growl down her ear.

“You did… and as I said, you _were_ adorable… though your naked tits taunted me…” his voice trailed off and he thrust hard again, before stilling inside her, rolling one of Grace’s nipple between his thumb and forefinger as if in contemplation.

“But…” Tom pondered as he began to move his hips again, forcing a deep moan from her parted lips “at least I learnt about your dirty little secret, didn’t I sweetheart? And you have to admit…” Tom gave another fierce thrust “being fucked while I massaged you with your secret little friend was much, _much_ more satisfying than doing it alone without me, wasn’t it darling?”

“Ugh… fuck! Of course it was!” Grace hissed, her frustration mounting that Tom was still moving inside her maddeningly slowly and erratically, just enough to keep her clenching around him, but not nearly enough to bring about anything remotely resembling any kind of release.

“Now now…” he crooned in her ear tauntingly “it’s _me_ who should be upset, not you darling! After all, _I_ was a good boy!”

“Oh Thomas… If I’d have known you were coming home that night I’d have been laid out, wide open on the bed waiting baby… You _know_ that!” Grace half pouted, half whimpered, as Tom hissed against her ear “Then show me…” before quickly withdrawing and moving away.

Groaning in frustration and feeling desperately empty, Grace rolled onto her back. Impatiently she shoved the still dangling hosiery down and free from her leg before parting her thighs as wide as she could, making a show of licking her lips as she stared up into Tom’s leering eyes.

Just as he opened his mouth to say something undoubtedly lascivious, Grace raised her arms up above her head and grabbed hold of the spindles of the headboard, arching her back and thrusting her breasts up in the process.

“Oh Jesus fucking Christ!” Tom groaned, licking his own lips as he immediately settled back between Grace’s thighs, his cock twitching at the sight of her spread so open and ready for him.

“If I’d have come home to _this_ I would have come in my pants!” he confessed almost in a growl as he brushed his leaking cockhead along Grace’s slippery folds before abruptly spearing her cunt once more, this time thrusting deep, hard and fast.

“Oooh…. _FUCK!”_ Grace screamed, her fingers tightening around the headboard as Tom set about a ferocious pace, his large hands gripping her hips almost painfully as he ploughed his virile cock repeatedly into her grasping depths. Each brutal thrust elicited a grunt from Tom’s lips and was rewarded by a groan of pleasure from Grace’s. Their vocal tributes were joined by the filthy sounds of flesh on flesh as each snap of Tom’s lean hips forced his heavy sac to slap against Grace’s dripping pussy.

The room was already heady with the scent and sound of sex but Tom still needed something more. Pushing Grace’s still parted thighs up against her breasts, her ankles balanced on his shoulders, he continued to plough into her fiercely, swallowing every exquisite gasp and moan as their mouths crashed together.

When they finally came, it was hard, and wild, and all consuming. Their bodies, minds and hearts melding seamlessly together as Tom thanked Grace for becoming his wife in the most intimate way he knew how. And in return Grace repaid his thanks with her own gratitude, releasing her trembling hands to smooth his sweat slicked brow amid proclamations of love, before settling him against her flushed chest as they drifted off to sleep in a tangle of sweat-soaked yet euphoric limbs.

 

A couple of hours later Grace woke with an overwhelming urge to use the bathroom.

“Mmpth what time is it?” Tom grumbled, rolling over to search for his watch on the bedside table.

“It’s twenty past two darling, go back to sleep…” Grace yawned, stumbling upright.

“Wait, two? In the _morning?_ ” Tom leapt up, suddenly wide awake, and pulled Grace against him, not immediately aware how in doing so, she was now dangerously close to actually peeing on his foot!

“Tom… bathroom… _please!”_   She pushed feebly away, her sluggishly sleepy body now uncomfortably close to full on embarrassing her.

“Oh… right. Sorry love!” Tom released her, only to scoop her up into his arms, and in three strides depositing her just inside the bathroom.

Dancing from foot to foot, Grace couldn’t resist teasing “You do know you don’t have to carry me over every threshold, right?”

“Shut up and go do what you need to do! I want to give you your present!” Tom was now bouncing like an excited puppy, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

Grace rolled her eyes, but there was an affectionate smile spread across her mouth too. Her first Christmas spent with a man. _Any man_. And it was Tom.

Her Thomas. And now, her _husband_ …

Shaking the delirium from her head for a moment, Grace set about her ablutions. After washing her hands she took a closer look at her face in the mirror and groaned at the fright she saw. Well, she certainly looked well and truly fucked!

She had to stifle a snort of laughter at the truth of that and set about erasing her panda eyes, grabbing a handful of wet wipes to clear away the stale makeup before pulling the final few clips out of her hair and running her fingers through the untamed mess that remained. It was as she was splashing cold water over her face that she remembered that Tom had mentioned something about giving her a present.

 _“Shit!”_ she hissed at her reflection, realising what time it was and creeping to the door, peeking out into the bedroom.  

Tom lay naked on the bed like an Adonis, with a parcel nestled right above his crotch.

“Really Thomas? If that’s just a box with your cock inside…” Grace rolled her eyes but grinned as he winked lasciviously at her, purring “Why don’t you come over here and find out?”

“Erm… because I have a little present for you too. But I… um… well, I still have to wrap mine…” her voice trailed off uncertainly and Tom watched on in bemusement tinged with a healthy dose of rising desire as his bride shuffled over to the far corner, bending over in a most unladylike fashion, her gloriously naked arse unintentionally wiggling as she rooted through her suitcase. 

“Are you _trying_ to kill me woman?” Tom growled, not altogether teasingly as he licked his lips impatiently. 

“Please... I promise it's worth the wait...” Grace giggled nervously before finally disappearing back into the bathroom.

When finally she reappeared, Grace was wearing one of the complimentary bathrobes, covered head to toe, its thick hood almost covering her eyes.

Tom groaned in obvious disappointment, feeling his burgeoning erection begin to wilt. He’d been hoping for round two after he’d given Grace her gift. But this didn’t look like any kind of fun at all...

Just as he was admonishing his one track mind whilst reminding himself that Grace was finally his now - and that consequently they had all the time in the world for that kind of thing – she once again surprised him.

“Ta da...!” 

Tom’s mouth gaped open as Grace spun on the spot à la Wonder Woman - although with infinitely less finesse but an abundance of enthusiasm - in doing so revealing herself to be clad only in a pair of green reindeer printed boy shorts which barely covered the globes of her ass. On her head was a pair of antlers with bells which pinged up and jingled as she pulled back the hood. But it was as she turned back around and moved closer to the bed that Tom’s eyes bulged.

“Well, Ho. Ho. Fucking… Ho! Whatever do we have here then darling?” Tom growled as he stared at Grace’s erect nipples, each bound so tightly by shimmering silver rings that they were as red as the reindeer noses on her shorts.

Grace bit her lip, her cheeks as bright as her nipples as she tried not to stare as Tom’s present began to shift, seemingly of its own accord.

“Oh my God! You really _did_ put it in a box…” Grace’s mouth fell open but Tom snapped his fingers and admonished “Eyes up here!”

And Grace found herself wordlessly obeying, her eyes watching him closely as he drew his bottom lip between his teeth. Tom’s other hand reached down to readjust the present, wishing he’d been prudent enough to have bought a bigger box, his voice dropping even lower as his own eyes raked over Grace’s body.  

“I think you should come over here so I can get a better look at _my_ present first…”

Relief flooded over Grace’s face as she climbed back up onto the bed and was guided to sit astride Tom’s thighs, her little bells jingling with every movement. The nipple rings had been a risk, bought on a whim, but judging by Tom’s face they had been well received. For a moment neither spoke, the air once again heavy with desire, before the present Tom had been diligently clutching onto twitched again of its own accord.

Casting her eyes down, Grace tried to stifle a giggle. Yes. _Definitely_ well received…

They both suddenly burst out laughing then, realising the ludicrous lengths each had secretly gone to in order to surprise the other, and Tom let go of the gift now barely covering his hard and throbbing cock to pull Grace down into a searing kiss, swallowing both their giggles and reducing them both once more into a gasping mess as they leant their foreheads against one another.

Finally pulling free, with another jingle of bells, Grace licked her lips and looked down, expecting to find a box covered dick hovering about below her thighs. What she in fact found was something altogether more inviting.

Standing to attention, completely devoid of any fancy box was Tom’s cock, festooned only in a red satin ribbon tied at its base, which now matched the colour of Grace’s nipples.

“Merry Christmas Mrs Hiddleston!” Tom growled watching in lecherous amusement as Grace shuffled down his thighs with a wiggle of her reindeer clad ass, one small hand covering the satin sheathed base of his cock as she positioned her lips in readiness.

“Mmm… Merry Christmas Mr Hiddleston” she purred in response, her breath hot and heavy against the pre-cum already pooled at his tip, and sending a shiver throughout his body.

And then Grace proceeded to give Tom the best Christmas present he could ever remember receiving _\- better than his very first bicycle. Better than his treasured superman cape. Better even than his signed copy of Heat_ – as her soft lips wrapped around his thick length and sucked him to nirvana and beyond, her wanton moans reverberating around his cock as her painfully taut nipples brushed against his thighs. And all the while, her tinkling antlers caressed his broad chest, their merry tune as joyful as the couple’s hearts.

Much later, after Grace had let Tom unwrap his Christmas present, and they’d both presented one another with their _actual_ gifts, they lay once again gasping for breath as cloud shrouded moonlight peeked through a small gap in the heavy curtains.

Tom very gently stroked Grace’s aching nipples before pausing. “Do they still hurt darling?” he murmured in concern, his voice betraying his somnolence. Grace glanced at the bedside table where her silver adornments now lay safely deposited alongside the discarded red ribbon, the tie clip Grace had presented to Tom and a pair of delicate diamond studs which _had_ actually been hidden in Tom’s mysterious parcel, and smiled softly before turning back to snuggle into his welcoming arms.

“Mmm… just a little achy. But it’s fine… I liked wearing them…” she licked her dry lips and yawned deeply, feeling like she could sleep for a week. Tom shifted, remembering how much he’d liked _seeing_ her wear them, but forcing that thought away as he allowed her to snuggle even closer, only for the silence to be broken by another jingle of bells.

“And it would seem you like wearing those…” she giggled against his chest as Tom patted his head, laughing with her as he realised he was now wearing her antlers. Quite when and how that had happened neither could honestly remember, but as he set them aside and covered their rapidly cooling bodies with the duvet, Tom knew one thing for certain.

Whatever surprises were ahead of them, they would face them together, and with bells on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **There is a short epilogue still to come… (pun totally intended before you say anything[DeathByUKMen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByUKMen/profile)… ;)**


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here's the long since promised epilogue...
> 
> (There is so much more of Grace and Tom's story yet to tell, and I have been working on it for several months so hopefully there will be some more regular updates. To all those still interested in their story, make sure to subscribe to the series)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy <3

** Epilogue **

 

Startled awake by a loud thump, swiftly followed by a hiss of pain, Grace paused mid moan- _slash-_ yawn as she patted around on the still warm, but dishevelled bed sheets in search of her husband.

Immediately, disappointment clouded her already sleepy disposition as she found the bed empty. Grumbling to herself about how she was going to murder Tom if he _really_ thought it acceptable to go running on the first morning of their honeymoon, Grace sat up, allowing her eyes to adjust to the slim slithers of weak light filtering through a gap in the heavy curtains.

Something in the far corner of the room shifted, and she blinked, her eyes finally settling on the shadowy silhouette of Tom as he stood wringing his hands together whilst talking in a hushed voice down the telephone. 

Grace knew something was very, _very_ wrong the second his voice began to rise in the otherwise silent room, and she immediately clambered, albeit achingly, out of bed to go to him. Tom stood - as she would soon discover - stark bollock naked save for the reindeer antlers that he’d insisted on sporting once more for their third coupling of the night, which were still perched skew-whiff atop his head whilst his frown deepened. To her growing displeasure he caught her eye, and actually turned _away_ from her inquisitive expression.

If Grace hadn’t just been woken from a delightfully lurid dream involving Tom and her nipple rings – _Tom actually wearing her nipple rings as she sucked his cock, to be precise_ – she would probably have been more than a little offended by his apparent snub.

As it was, she was too tired, too achy - though in fairness it was the kind of ache one only got from having been fucked six ways to Friday - and too curious to be truly angry. 

Besides. The rear view _was_ almost as good as the view from the front...

Grace licked her dry lips as her eyes trailed lasciviously down the lean musculature of her husband’s back, before settling on the deliciously rounded rump of his arse, having to bite back a moan of approval along with an almost overwhelming urge to bite _it_.

Ignoring his earlier rebuff, she padded silently over towards him, attempting to soothe away some of the obvious tension by wrapping her arms around his waist, her bare breasts pressing against the same delicious expanse of skin and muscle she’d been admiring only moments earlier. Tom’s body immediately stiffened underneath her touch. 

But most certainly _not_ in the way she would have liked.

 _Well that’s just fucking charming!_ _Married less than twenty-four hours and her husband was already repelled by her touch?!_  

This was _definitely_  not the way she’d intended to start their honeymoon! Releasing her grip as if she'd been burnt, Grace huffed and stalked back across the bridal suite towards the bathroom with as much dignity as her hurt pride could muster, slamming the door shut distinctly harder than was strictly necessary. When she had finished her ablutions, having washed away the remnants of sleep and a few frustrated tears, she retreated back to the bed, what remained of its residual warmth barely registering as she tried to pretend not to be interested in Tom’s continued, but now much more muted, conversation. 

It was difficult to make out what exactly the problem was, as he wasn’t _actually_ saying very much other than abruptly firing off one or two word questions. But if there was one thing Grace had learnt in all the time she had known Tom, it was that the less he said, the angrier he was likely becoming. And judging by his rigid posture, he was seriously pissed off. 

_Great. Well that made two of them now!_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the telephone receiver being slammed down hard on its cradle. Grace allowed herself a moment to muse over how satisfying that always used to be when conducting an argument over the phone, and how touching ‘end call’ on a mobile phone just didn’t have quite the same impact, before she realised Tom had indeed been speaking on the hotel room’s telephone.

_Who the hell even had that number?_

They’d both agreed to switch off their mobile phones after the wedding, wanting their wedding night and subsequent honeymoon to be uninterrupted.

As if telepathic, Tom’s harried voice cut through her musings.

“That was Luke on the phone love.”

“Oh?” So, we’re back to _‘love’_ now, _are we?_ ”

Grace quirked an elegant eyebrow indifferently, attempting to feign nonchalance. She had no doubt her expression came across more like a constipated pig than anything Oscar worthy, but she honestly didn’t care right at that moment. Luke had been expressly warned on more than one occasion _not_ to contact them on their honeymoon - _even_ if Scorsese or Michael Mann themselves called offering to build an entire movie solely around Tom.

“Yeah…” Tom muttered, seemingly oblivious to Grace’s mounting irritation as he continued on “He seems to think the press might finally have gotten wind of us. Apparently…” he paused, dragging his bottom lip through his teeth as he considered his next words “there are some photographs already circulating from yesterday…” Tom’s voice trailed off as Grace’s eyes widened in horror.

“What?!” she gasped out “Oh God, please tell me they are _not_ what I think they are?!”

 _This could not be happening!_ Her anger at Tom all but extinguished, she suddenly felt nauseous.

“What? No…! _No, no, no!_ Darling nothing like that!” Tom’s voice softened slightly as he paced quickly towards the bed, perching on the edge alongside her and looking at his decidedly pale bride’s anguished face, his brows deeply furrowed as he tried to allay her fears. “There’s no public access to that part of the garden sweetheart. It’s one of the reasons I was so fastidious when we were searching for locations.”

Grace let out a puff of air she hadn’t even realised she’d been holding in, putting the realisation that Tom had _definitely_ intended on some al fresco shenanigans even in the planning stage of their wedding on the back-burner for now. She’d deal with _that_ little revelation later, the bloody perv! Right now, she needed to know _what_ exactly the press did have on them.

“Then what?” her voice came out harsher than Grace had intended and Tom flinched, one hand immediately scrubbing at his face in frustration as he appeared to consider his next words carefully.

“There are a couple from inside the venue. One cutting the cake, and… erm… one of us dancing…” Tom sucked in a deep breath before continuing “I know we were going to announce anyway when we got back from the honeymoon, but Luke asked me to check with you that your social media is all locked down. And erm... fuck! I hate having to ask this of you because I know they're your friends....”

“What….? What are you trying to say Tom? Just spit it out…” Grace interrupted, the feeling of nausea returning. Was he blaming _her_ friends for this?

Tom sighed again, glancing at her before dragging his palm back down over his face in irritation.

“Just _tell me_ Tom! You’re beginning to scare me now!”

Tom leaned back against the headboard alongside Grace and pinched his nose, knowing he had to ask but also knowing Grace would likely go berserk at the question. Luke had been insistent, needing to get his facts straight before he started pointing the finger of blame at the catering staff. Tom glanced across at her, momentarily distracted by the sight of her dusky nipples, erect and taunting him as they peeked out from under the sheet she had carelessly pulled over her body.

He licked his lips, willing himself to stay focused.

“Can they all be trusted?” he mumbled sheepishly, before quickly blurting out what Luke had insisted on, even though he knew he had probably already put the nail in the coffin of their plans for a relaxed and carefree honeymoon in asking all of these questions “And can you keep personal posts to a minimum on social media? I'm only warning you because my personal Facebook account got hacked a few years back. As did my work Instagram earlier this year. So... Um... yeah… we… erm… We need to be pro-active about this. I’m sure you don’t want your private photos distributed and…”

He knew he was rambling, but Grace still hadn’t said a single word and if there was one thing Tom hated, it was silence. Anyone’s silence was uncomfortable. But when it was his darling Grace’s… well…it was _never_ a good sign.

“Right...” Grace huffed as if suddenly coming to her senses, but still ignoring Tom’s questions. She climbed out of bed, oblivious to the somewhat lecherous gaze of her husband as she padded naked over towards his iPad which had been loaded up with movies, ready for their trip later that day.

Returning to the bed, Grace glanced up at Tom’s torn face as she leant over, thrusting the faux book in his direction.

“Firstly, my friends _can_ be trusted, as you well know! Nadia’s known since the summer and hasn’t said a single damn word to _anyone_. She’s my _only_ friend outside of our mutual circle of friends and our families Tom. So, unless you are accusing your sisters, Annie, or [Ben and Lily](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1540862/chapters/3262718), I think it’s safe to say it was one of the caterers or event staff!”

Tom opened his mouth to apologise but Grace shushed him with a finger over his lips as she continued “Now, can you log me in please? I don’t want to wait until we get home to check my Facebook settings, but I hate trying to sort stuff on my mobile and I didn't bring my own iPad with me.”

Tom licked his lips as he watched her climb over him back onto the bed.

“Tom!” she sighed in exasperation, and he blinked twice.

“What? Oh... erm right...” He finally took the iPad from her outstretched hand. And yet he still didn’t move to log into the device. Grace assumed he was debating her request and grew suspicious.

“Don't worry. I'm not about to check your search history! I get that you must find it hard... _pardon the pun_... sometimes when you're away working.”

“And what?” Tom gasped out in indignation, his head reeling from this sudden change in direction of their conversation “You think I sit there watching porn or something?!”

“Doesn't everyone?!” Grace looked at him incredulously.

Tom spluttered “No! _Not me!_ Erm… well… _No!_ Not anymore… ahem…not since you and I got back together. Bloody hell Grace! I can barely walk some days as it is – not that I’m complaining of course! But when I’m away I try not to think about that sort of thing until we’re back together again. I like the… erm… build up...”

He licked his lips and paused, the sudden comprehension of Grace’s words causing him to eye her suspiciously “But hey! Hang on a minute… _Everyone?_ Grace…?”

Grace’s reddening face was enough to answer his question, and he momentarily forgot all about the reason this conversation had even come up, as something much more pressing also came up. Quite literally. Pressing against the thin cotton sheet, his cock – _like the heat seeking missile it was_ – flooded with blood at the thought of Grace, his sweet little Grace, watching porn. He should probably have been a little indignant that she might be getting off at the sight of some other guy – _Fuck! Maybe even some other woman?!_ – but all it did was make her even more alluring to him.

Shaking his head, Tom forced himself to ignore his twitching cock and instead tried to focus his mind back on the media maelstrom currently being whipped up outside their little post-wedding bubble as he quickly unlocked his iPad and passed it back to Grace to check her settings. But he’d _definitely_ be coming back to his kinky little wife’s porn habits later…

Right now, he needed to contain any miscommunication in the media and set the record straight quickly and efficiently with the press release Luke had prepared a few days earlier. The couple had been more than aware that they had enjoyed an almost unprecedented six month run of privacy leading up to the wedding, in no small part due to Tom’s work commitments overseas, and the extraordinary lengths they’d gone to not to be seen together in public after his return. But both had been in total agreement that once married it would be virtually impossible to - nor had they _wanted_ to - hide their love for one another any longer. Grace had slowly become accustomed to the idea of being with someone in the spotlight, and was even coming around to the idea of attending public events with him in the future. Luke had been working with her, outlining some of the things to expect and reassuring her that she would never be left to fend for herself in any such situation. But the planned disclosure had seemingly been usurped by someone looking for a quick buck and it incensed Tom, especially having caught Grace’s panicked expression when he’d first told her. So, Luke was now tasked with damage control, doing his best to ensure the happy couple could get out of the country with minimal fanfare at the airport, before extinguishing the already heightening rumour mill of an unplanned pregnancy and shot-gun wedding with the pre-prepared statement they had intended on all along.

Tom sighed. It was not the best way to be starting their married life together, he thought, as he watched Grace’s delicate fingers flick across the screen, unticking boxes and changing settings. But he would be damned if he would let _anyone_ come between him and the woman he loved. He, no – _they_ – had waited far too long to be together.

Still, he mused, Grace would definitely benefit from some moral support from another woman who had experienced the inevitable press/fan meltdown first hand.     

With that in mind, and with Grace clearly still occupied, he reached across to his discarded iPhone and switched it on, an apologetic expression clouding his features as he caught Grace glaring at him out of the corner of his eye.

As he dialled the number, it suddenly occurred to him that it was still barely dawn outside.

“Mate, this had better be bloody important! Shouldn’t you be shagging your wife or something?” the deep baritone purred down the line, only marginally less smooth than Tom was accustomed to hearing, no doubt on account of being woken at this frankly ungodly hour.

“Sorry Ben. And yeah, it is. We’ve been rumbled…” Tom sighed heavily, the reality finally setting in that everything was going to change now “Luke thinks it was one of the caterers…”

“Bastards! I’m sorry Tom… Are you okay?” a sleepy Benedict Cumberbatch tried to stifle a yawn and apologised “Sorry about that… How’s Grace?”

“That’s actually why I’m calling. I think she’s going to need to talk to Lily. She’s the only one I can think of who Grace will trust, and who has actually _been_ through the same sort of thing.”

“Yep…” Benedict drawled, a knowing edge to his voice as he continued “Give me a second. I’ll put her on…”

**~To Be Continued~**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tom, Grace, Luke, Ben, Lily and a few other familiar faces will return soon.
> 
> (If anyone wants to discover Ben and Lily's backstory - though they will remain minor characters in this series - you can read it here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1540862/chapters/3262718)  
> Fair warning. This was my very first fan fic - heck, my very first attempt at ANY form of creative writing since school - and is very rough around the edges so please be gentle ;) You may wish to stock up on crackers to go along with all the cheese... ;) Just saying. <3


End file.
